Sayain X
by Matrix6241
Summary: Small crossover, Xmen Evolution and DBZ as well it is part two my trilogy Life of a hero. Jared stumbles upon the institue and discovers more than he expected. finished
1. Getting to know the Neighbours

Author's notes: This is my first story; oddly enough it is a crossover so please no flames. I know that I have left parts out of my history lesson but if I didn't then that lesson would turn out to be a big one, and I know that nobody likes to read long history lessons. Just to note the characters in this story pertain to the characters of X-Men evolution not the original Marvel characters.  
  
Disclaimer: This does have action scenes in it and possibly a mild scene of romance so I am rating this story R oh and also for some language usage. Oh yeah I almost forgot I don't own any content relating to Dragon Ball Z or X-Men except for my original character Jared blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
Sayain - X  
  
Chapter 1: Getting to know the neighbors  
  
It was a cool summer morning nothing was happening, everything was calm. I was doing my regular training inside my custom built capsule around 708X Earth's gravity, I was using my SS10 and I still could feel every tug and pull from the gravity, constantly trying to pull me to the floor and pin me there. I had been spent nearly three hours in there using my super sayain abilities to their fullest extent. I soon felt it was enough and decided to call it quits for the day.  
  
For those of you who don't know who I am my name is Jared, I'm a sayain half-breed. My mother was a sayain half-breed while my father is a full blood. For those of you who are even confused at what a sayain is here is a little background on my race. Nearly thirty years ago an evil war lord named Frieza destroyed our home planet and our entire race or so he thought, there were some distant survivors, they fled all over the universe, some actually coming to Earth. Our people started mixing in with the human population and started to create half-breeds. The only real distinct differences between a sayain person and a human person are very simple. On a sayain there is a tail, all full bloods and some half-breeds will have them, the other thing is the hair only a full blood's hair will not grow any longer than what it was when he or she was first born, simple hope so. The tails are really no issue, in this story there is no reference of them so we won't go any further, ok. Among the survivors of the Frieza attack there was a young boy named Kakarrot, his mission was to go to Earth, mature and take the world for sayain rule, when he got to Earth he was found by a Earth couple who named him Goku and took him as their own, while climbing a cliff face Goku hit his head and suffered a case of amnesia which in turn wiped out any trace of his sayain memories. Instead of becoming the Earth's conquer he became the Earth's protector. Later on in life he married a woman named Chichi and had son in which they named Gohan.  
  
Before I go any further there is some body you should know about, they are the Nameks, they are a race a people which created an essential piece of this story called the dragon balls, it is a magical device that allows one person to have two wishes granted for them and the wishes are anything that the person asks for. The Nameks look just like humans aside from their green skin, their pointy ears, and their little antennae, and no hair.  
  
As I was saying Goku and Chichi had a son named Gohan, when he was about five he started hi training with a Namek named Piccolo. A few years later trouble was brewing on planet Namek. Frieza had learned about the other set of dragon balls and was on a search find them so he could wish for immortality. So Gohan and a few others traveled to Namek to find the balls before Frieza did. Goku later heard of the ordeal and headed to Namek to help the others even though he was a few days behind them. While in space Goku trained and trained hard, reaching much new and higher power levels. When Goku arrived he found the others badly beaten and almost dead, he helped the others and took care of the men that had beaten them, by pummeling them into the earth. He soon was after the leader Frieza, their battle raged on and it wasn't looking to good for Goku he was getting beaten and beaten bad. The Frieza did something that triggered a change in Goku; he killed one of Goku's life long friends, Krillin. Goku's anger erupted in a wave of energy which caused him to change forms to a much higher power level, a super sayain, this change in form caused his hair to glow bright gold also making it stand up. His speed, strength, and power were all increased exponentially. Their battle raged on leading to the destruction of planet Namek and Frieza.  
  
There were two more events that a have raised the power level bar. One was the Cell games, Cell was an android created by a scientist named Dr. Gero; He had created Cell for one purpose, mass destruction. When Goku fought Cell he knew he was not strong enough and gave up letting his son Gohan fight instead. Since the battles on Namek Gohan has grown much older and stronger achieving the level of super sayain himself. Ever since Gohan was a young child both Goku and Piccolo felt he had a hidden strength inside him, large enough that not even his father could fathom it. So Goku during training pried on the idea and actually caught a glimpse of it, so he felt Gohan could defeat Cell. While fighting Cell, Gohan was pushed to his limit and he let everything go, all his worries, all his emotion, everything. His power erupted from inside helping him move to the next level of super sayain. This transformation added energy arcs to the super sayain form; they could be seen dancing all around him bouncing from one spot on his body to another. With this newfound power he easily over powered cell and won the fight by using an energy attack and completely evaporating Cell's body.  
  
The second event that raised the power bar was when Goku took on a monster named Majin Buu. Goku went through another transformation that takes SS2 and lengthens the hair about down to the base of the spine, deepens the voice, and the energy arcs increase in intensity. This new level is SS3, even though Goku dramatically increased his strength and speed he couldn't beat Buu.  
  
So that concludes my sayain history lesson, hoped you learned something, the form that I refer to, SS10, is my own it is a radical power jump from SS3. My hair goes white, and it lengthens right down to behind my knees, my voice deepens slightly and my eyes turn blue. It takes my base power level and multiplies it my ten. My base level in my normal form is 33,300,000 and with my SS10 power up it would take it up to 333 million. With my recent form I am now the strongest fighter in the universe.  
  
I left off by telling you I had just finished my morning training in my capsule, as soon as I powered down I went back into my home and got changed. Today was a day I felt like taking a trip; I really don't need to pack anything because I can be home from any spot on the planet in less than an hour. I decided to take a trip to New York just for the hell of it. So I cleaned up and headed for New York, to tell you the truth it is really hard to make out fine details in the ground when you are flying at three times the speed of sound, but I managed. While flying over a small town named Bayville I saw a mansion in the distance. I slowed down and took a better look and there appeared to be a ruckus going on down there in the mansions courtyard. I saw five people ganging up on a sixth. The sixth man was huge maybe seven feet tall, and man was he strong because he was throwing off the others like they were nothing at all. There was a man in a wheelchair at the front door of the building; the large man that was being attacked seemed to be trying to get to the man in the wheel chair. I didn't like the way this was going but I didn't want to get involved, after a little bit of coaxing I decided to go down there and see what was up.  
  
When I got down there the large man had just thrown the last person off him and was on his way to the man in the wheel chair, I decided quickly to fly down between the two and stop the fight.  
  
"What the, who the hell are you?" the man bellowed out.  
  
"Why my name is Jared and who might you be?" I replied back.  
  
" Juggernaut, and why don't you get out of my way you weak ass little punk"  
  
"What is your intention toward this unfortunate man Juggernaut?" I asked.  
  
"Well first I'm first going to crush him into a pulp the take care of you, now get out of my way"  
  
"Can't let you do that Juggernaut"  
  
" And why not?"  
  
"Well I don't like anybody who has the intention of hurting another"  
  
"I guess I'll just have to hurt you first"  
  
"If you can you will but I know for a fact that you won't"  
  
"Oh really well we'll just see about that"  
  
At that moment Juggernaut wound up and punched me square in the face, his fist pushed me back a little bit but otherwise there was no damage at all, I simply corrected my stance and looked square in the eye again. "What in the fuck you didn't even flinch, a normal person would be half way through that wall over there" he said as he stared at the dirt smudge his fist left on my face.  
  
"Well you expect too much of yourself, let me show you what I can do"  
  
I flew up to meet him eye to eye and gave his helmet a flick with my finger, instantly it went flying off and it left his head exposed showing his worried face. Then he decided to take another swing at me, with his full force, this time my gut, I didn't move an inch. I swiftly gave him a tap in the gut then caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Now from what I gather your not that strong, and don't bother to come back here again because if I here you coming I'll come running to take out the trash, namely, you"  
  
I simply tossed him away leaving him to land hard against the wall bordering the mansion and then I remembered the others that were all standing around mouths open and pretty well dumbfounded on what to say. I decided to introduce myself then explain my actions. I soon found the man in wheel chair was named professor Charles Xavier he owned and operated this school for gifted people, mutants, the school had quite a few already and was finding more all the time. He introduced my to a few of the people that not only help him but are students at the school. Scott Sommers, codename (Cyclops), mutation (emits a red energy out of his eyes he cannot yet control this destructive force so powerful he wears ruby lensed glasses to allow him to function in everyday life). Then there is Jean Gray, mutation (telekinetic and mild psychic). Hank McCoy, mutation (had become more ape like and is covered in a blue fur, his strength and agility have increased dramatically through his mutation). Logan, codename (Wolverine), mutation (has enhanced predatory senses and high healing factor. Earlier in life was taken in to captivity and had adamantium fused to his skeleton also this gave him claws that can be retracted in to his forearm allowing for a deadly and easily concealed weapon). Aurora Monroe, codename (Storm), mutation (has the ability to control the weather and use it in her bidding. These few mutants are just a hand full of the thousands that are out in the world discovering who they are and are in search of help.  
  
I proceeded in telling them who I was and that I thought they could have used a little more help and that's why I stepped in and took care of Juggernaut for them. We soon got on the topic of sayains and how they arrived on the planet and such; it was shaping in to a nice little friendship. 


	2. Amazing the crowd

Chapter 2: Amazing the crowd  
  
I was telling them all about me and my race, and what I can do with my training.  
  
"Jared how strong are you?" professor X asked.  
  
"Well if you account for my form changes I can raise my power level to about 333 million" "What do you mean by "power level"?"  
  
"Well, how am I going to explain this, it's like this every living thing has energy, the average human has an energy level of about 500 to 1000, there are some that have much more than that, because of how they are born or that they have worked on raising their power level by making themselves stronger and faster. I am one if those people even though I am not human, I have trained my entire life to become this strong. I have the genetics and the time to train and raise my power level." I explained to the group.  
  
" Well I have two questions what do you mean by "genetics" and how to you train your energy levels?" professor X asked.  
  
" What I mean by genetics is I have a distinct sayain trait, that is the ability to dramatically increase my power by simply damaging my body almost to the point of death then heal, and once I am healed then I will be stronger than I was before. To train my energy is to expel it and recover, I use meditation and a daily training schedule to expel as much energy possible then use the rest of the day to rest up and gain a larger amount back, it is almost like lifting weights you work a muscle and it becomes stronger" I explained to the professor who was nodding his reluctantly.  
  
"Could we get a demonstration of your strength, Jared?"  
  
"Sure why not, I'll have to do it in the front yard here so I don't destroy anything valuable"  
  
I proceeded to walk outside into the courtyard and watched for anybody who got too close, thankfully they all stayed at the front door. I took my position and went immediately to SS3, I soon noted that to every one as I continued to SS7 where my gold flame and energy arcs remained and my hair stayed long but had turned black instead of the gold of SS3.  
  
"Finally my super sayain 10 form" I started changing again "Haaarrrrrrrrhhhhhaa" I screamed as a huge wave of light and energy burst away from my body as I finished my transformation.  
  
They stared onward as I walked toward them my feet leaving six inch deep impressions every place that I stepped, my white hair swaying around my knee caps, the energy arcs danced around me as my white flame engulfed my body soon dissipating into nothing as it rose above my head and into the atmosphere. The energy arcs I emitted were soon discharged in to the ground. I noticed the damage my feet were doing so I floated just above the grass just so I wouldn't destroy anything more.  
  
"Incredible Jared, not only does it change your strength it also changes your look as well" professor X said as he turned to wheel himself back into the mansion "Jared if you would accompany me I would like to show you something".  
  
I followed them in to the mansion making sure I didn't wreck their floors by suppressing my power level to allow me to walk throughout the mansion, I was still in SS10 but I just put a cap on "some" (by that I mean a lot) of my power. Professor X led me to a large hall inside the lower levels of his mansion.  
  
"This is the danger room, it is a training device used by the x-men to hone their skills to that they can learn to manage them outside the room and on their own."  
  
I looked around this vast hall of steel and saw the control station above the area itself in the back corner out of the way simple yet effective.  
  
"Professor X do you mind if I try it try it out?"  
  
"Well sure why not, I'm sure you could handle what we through at you"  
  
I got positioned in the danger room finally able to release my energy cap and allow my energy arcs to show again.  
  
"What is you highest setting?"  
  
"Well it's mass chaos to put it lightly"  
  
"I think we will go with that one then, if its ok with you professor X?"  
  
"We can try but if anything starts to get out of hand I'm shutting the whole thing down, got that?"  
  
"Sure lets start" I said taking my fighting stance and closing my eyes to get a better feel for the sounds the room will make when it attacks.  
  
It had begun, a giant mechanical arm shot out to grab me but I quickly dodged it only to avoid another with a buzz saw and with the greatest of ease, a third caught me off guard and grabbed my leg swinging me into a domino style set up of six inch thick steel slabs I think there was five of them I don't know how many I ended having my head and shoulders drove through but I can tell you it didn't feel all that great. I quickly got up to find that there were two buzz saw arms heading my way I dodged them to find laser guns mounted on the walls taking aim at my upper shoulders and legs. That was it I had, had enough no more fooling around, I charged up an blast in all directions just as I felt all of the seven mechanical arms for my impending form, I let the blast go sending every moving thing in that room to mechanical heaven. Once the flash from the blast subsided I looked to see the damage I had left behind all the arms and the guns were fried the six-inch steel slabs were folded like tin foil.  
  
"Ok that battle was just a little easy, but frustrating none the less. The damage is done, well a little overdone but done" I thought to myself as I flew back to the main exit were a few more students were there to greet me and my victory against the danger room.  
  
I stepped out of the room to be confronted by a young woman about age of 18 to 20.  
  
"How did you do that? That is the hardest setting in the danger room, you could have easily been killed in there," she told me as I took a drink from a nearby fountain.  
  
"Well that is one of the abilities I have, I can manipulate my bodies energy into forceful attacks which can devastate my opponent and unfortunately the landscape around it in the process. Oh and by the way I knew that was the highest setting and I was the one who asked for it," I explained to her noticing the other X-men coming up behind me. "It's a miracle you came out as you did, by the way my name is Rouge and yours is?"  
  
"Oh mine? My name is Jared nice to meet you, and for your information it wasn't a miracle it was my skill and experience, that in there was child's play"  
  
"Are you a mutant? What am I saying you have to be no normal person can do stuff like that"  
  
"No, I'm not a mutant now that I think about it not really all that human either, I am a sayain and my people are a race from above, I'm not a full blood sayain though, my mother was half sayain half human, and my father he is a full blood, so I guess I do have a bit of human in me"  
  
"Cool, I've never met an alien before, so what is your home world like?" she asked handing me a towel so I could clean up.  
  
"I guess it would have been pretty beautiful," I said "but I have no home world, it was destroyed many years ago by a warlord bent on controlling the universe, the planet and the people with it. The only way that our race had survived was by running to distant planets and seeking unknown refuge amongst people of same appearance, that's why my parents fled to Earth"  
  
"Oh well, what ever happened to the warlord, is he still alive?"  
  
"No, friends of mine flew off to a distant planet and did battle with him, in the end the planet was destroyed and so was the warlord, I guess it was for the sake of the universe so one lost planet is really nothing"  
  
"Wow that is incredible you must be proud, it's really hard to believe that two armies could destroy and entire planet?"  
  
"Yeah I am proud, but there weren't two opposing armies. In the end there were just two people on that planet, Frieza and Goku, Frieza had killed Krillin one of Goku's close friends then something clicked in Goku's head causing him to go to the next level. When his anger erupted the entire planet shook as his power flowed throughout it. Frieza was furious, his entire life had been spent trying to wipe out the sayain race, and here was one standing before him wielding more power than he could imagine, beating him into the ground and dodging all his attacks. That's when Frieza got desperate, he knew Goku couldn't survive in the vastness of space, but he could so he decided to blow up the planet hoping the super sayain couldn't whether the explosion. He started the chain reaction by creating a huge hole throughout the planet with a single attack. Goku wanted to savor the moment by his time was cut short by Frieza's feeble attempt at reclaiming victory from an obvious loss, he used his time wisely and beat Frieza and made it off the planet just in time before the planet blew. Unfortunately Frieza survived the blast and was found by his father, he was repaired and in the end became more of a cyborg than an actual living being, every body felt Frieza's presence on the Earth but Goku still hadn't come back from space yet so what were they going to do? Out of nowhere a man showed up wielding the power of a super sayain, and he soon made due of Frieza and his father King Kold but that is another story. Well enough about me what is your story?"  
  
"As I said my name is Rouge and I am a mutant, my ability is pretty much a curse instead of a gift, because if any part of my skin touches another person's exposed skin I will unwillingly absorb their bodily energy and start to take their mind as well, it has happened so many times now that the other minds are starting take up too much space and it is really starting bug me" she exclaimed rubbing her temple with her index finger.  
  
"What happens when you touch mutants?"  
  
"Well I get their abilities for a short while and the rest of the usual stuff happens as well"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Rouge and I talked for a short time after and then she had to attend class that's when professor X had come up behind me and we had started a discussion about training.  
  
"So Jared were you impressed with our training facilities?"  
  
"Yeah actually I was, but I know what will give a real nice twist"  
  
I used Goku's instant teleportation to go home and grab my portable gravity simulator, which consists of a backpack that can be used to change the gravity of any confined space. I soon arrived back holding the device.  
  
"Now Jared what is that thing your holding?" professor X asked  
  
"Oh this, this is a portable gravity simulator. When used it can alter the gravity levels of any confined space like your danger room for example"  
  
"I see and why did you bring it here?"  
  
"I brought it here because like I said your training could use a little twist"  
  
Xavier and I headed up to the control room of the danger room where I set up the gravity simulator and had two students stand in the center of the room, they were going to be my test dummies for the time being.  
  
"Ok you two I'm going to set the level at twice Earth's gravity so you will be twice as heavy, got that?" I said as I looked down to see the two students nodding their heads for me to start the simulation.  
  
As I started the simulator both of them took a knee but slowly got up. You would think with all the training they have gone through they would be a bit stronger by now but they are only human. I turned the simulator off and took a headset radio with me down to the danger room just so I could tell them what level I wanted it at. I met the two students on the way down as they were heading up to the control room themselves. Soon enough I was down there and I had taken my position at the center of the room.  
  
"Ok you guys, don't question me on this I want the setting at 710X Earth's gravity you got that. Now turn on the simulator".  
  
I could feel the settings take effect and I just stood there they were shaking there heads thinking that nothing had happened and I was just standing there all myself waiting, I decided to give them a demonstration of how heavy I actually was in there. I walked over to the far wall and there on the floor there was a steel rod about three feet long, I picked it up and proceeded back into the center of the room.  
  
"If you guys think that the simulator is not working let me give you a demonstration," I said holding the steel bar out in front of my body.  
  
I flew up about seven to ten feet or so then proceeded to drop the bar pointing down so it would act like a spear, it plunged toward the floor at a blinding speed, when it struck the steel floor it pierced right through becoming stuck. The people in the control room looked at the bar then at me then at the bar again, they turned off the settings and I met them at the door to hear what they had to say.  
  
"How far did that bar go in to the steel?" a student asked.  
  
"About four or five inches" I replied looking back to the center of the danger room.  
  
Just then Rouge and a few others came back to see what I was up to, obviously they were done their classes.  
  
"So what have you been doing now?" Rouge asked as she curiously poked her head around me to peer into the danger room.  
  
"Oh nothing much just being a classic male, showing off what I can do, the normal stuff" I replied trying to block her view with my body.  
  
She knew I was playing with her and I think she liked it because she was playing right back.  
  
"You hiding something in there Jared, because I will find out sooner or later I would hate to have to go through you just to figure out what it is" she said to me slowly taking off her glove on her right hand.  
  
" Oh really you think you can get past me I'm the strongest being in the universe" I said smugly rolling up my sleeve and flexing my bicep.  
  
"I could drop you like a sack of bricks, let me give you a demonstration" she said as she touched my arm with her finger.  
  
I could immediately feel the pull on my energy supply and man was it a huge draw, I was just about to black out when she pulled her finger off my bicep.  
  
"See I told you I could drop you like a sack of bricks"  
  
"I'm not down and out yet, if I'm correct you not only got my energy you got my strength, speed, and abilities as well." I said pointing down to my hand. "Rouge I'm a little curious, concentrate and create a scenario in which you would be the at most angry, like watching one of your closest friends die at the hands of another mutant"  
  
"Ok, but why?" she asked clenching her fist and closing her eyes.  
  
"Just trust me ok, I have a small feeling something neat will happen but don't hold your breath? I said sensing her growing energy level, but some thing felt different.  
  
I could see her struggle with the scenario in her mind, then a small tear rolled down her cheek, it was slowly happening I could feel her power level rising as she brought her other hand up to make a tight fist. It all happened in a single moment as her anger rose up. She yelled as her change to a super sayain began, her hair changed to a brilliant gold standing up a little bit yet keeping the distinct white strands she had before. Her eyes changed from blue to emerald green as her build had distinctly changed. The golden flame that danced around her was beautiful but something truly felt different. The energy she emitted, it didn't feel like mine at all it felt like hers with the small remnants of mine within it, I simply thought nothing of it and decided to congradulate her on a job well done.  
  
"I can't believe you did it you're a super sayain, but something still bothers me. How can you turn super sayain if you are human?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know it's probably my mutation. I can tell you one thing this is so cool. But since I did this, that means I'm as strong as you right?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Rouge my base power level is still quite higher than yours, but I bet you can still hit pretty hard, go ahead give me a shot in the chops" I said pointing to my jawbone.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean I might hurt you" she replied.  
  
"No go ahead, try it".  
  
"Ok" she swung and swung hard; I moved out of the way to trip her up. As she missed her fist connected with the wall behind me. "Owwwww, hey that wasn't fair you moved you little shit," she complained rubbing her hand with her fist.  
  
" I intentionally moved, but look what you did to the wall" I motioned their gaze over to the small dent left in the steel by her hand.  
  
As Rouge turned around admiring her new look she got several compliments from her friends and colleagues. "Some thing is different," she said looking at her hands.  
  
"Well what is it?" I asked.  
  
"This new form it just doesn't feel like it is stolen, it feels too natural like it is my own."  
  
"Maybe it is just part of your mutation" I said trying not to worry her.  
  
"How long will this form last?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Well it really depends on the person, if you relax and clam yourself you will go back to normal, but if you keep yourself in this heightened state your energy will have to drain out to a certain point before your body will naturally turn back to your original form" I explained to her.  
  
"Well I want to stay like this for a while longer so I guess I can stay riled up for now, but when I want to change back I will, thanks Jared"  
  
"Your welcome Rouge, well I really should be on my way home but I promise you I will be back tomorrow and I will spend a full day here. I think I'll bring a friend as well", I said turning back towards the door.  
  
I left the institute with smiles and waves from the X-men and the other students as I flew upwards towards the clouds, I decided to make a small detour over towards Japan, I wanted to talk to Gohan and see if he felt like joining me for the day, I really hope he will. 


	3. My freinds can destroy planets can you?

Chapter 3: My friends can destroy planets. Can you?  
  
On my way to Japan I decided to go through the U.S, which in my mind is a big no, no. But hey I wasn't thinking that day, I had more important thoughts swimming in my head, take a guess. If you have been paying attention it is a really easy answer. Like I said I was flying straight over the U.S and they have been a little spooky over an incident that had happened a few years ago in New York which is why I don't directly fly in U.S air space because if they pick me up on radar they can't tell what I am and decide to shoot first and ask questions later. They can't hurt me, I just hate to have to scare their pilots out of the sky, and leave their planes disabled that's all.  
  
I ended up flying over an air force base and within ten minutes they had three F-22 raptors on my ass trying to figure out what in the hell I actually was, don't get me wrong their ok pilots but trying to identify something flying at mach 2 is very difficult and believe me they couldn't catch me if their lives depended on it. I'm pretty fast for a sayain in my super sayain form I can fly about mach two to mach four, mach 4.5 if I really push it (SS1). Already after one transformation they are already in the dust. I figured I would scare the shit out of them just for the hell of it. I slowed down so they could get a eye full of who I was and then hopped on the nose cone of the lead jet, still in my super sayain form, punched a neat little hole in the nose cone and tore out the radar components holding them up for the pilot to see, he was screaming at his friends to do something but what could they do he was helpless, he was at my mercy. I then proceeded down the jet and tore off the controls and the jet was soon falling out of the sky. I flew under the jet and caught it neatly setting it on the ground below letting the pilots get out, for the second jet I went and tore both wings off and then soon set it down right beside the first jet. Now for the third I flew up and sent an energy ball into each engine disabling it then I pulled it down to set it beside the others.  
  
As I finished with the third and final plane the pilots of the three planes confronted me.  
  
"Do you know what you have done?" the first pilot asked furiously waving his arms in the air then proceeding to grab hold of his side arm.  
  
"Yeah I've disabled your pathetic little planes, so you won't bother me anymore, you yank" I told him preparing to fly away.  
  
"You will be charged with the destruction of government property" the second told me.  
  
"You bloody Americans can go fuck yourselves, why don't you go and take your ever so great red white and blue and shove it up your ego driven assholes" I preached to him slowly rising away.  
  
"Hey you stupid fucking mutant! Come back here" the first yelled at me pointing his 9mm in my general direction.  
  
That was it I had enough, it was bad enough that he was yelling at me but now he was bad mouthing Rouge and all her friends, I wasn't even thinking about his gun, that was the last straw. I flew down to meet him eye to eye.  
  
"Hey fuck head I'm no mutant, I'm stronger than any other being on this planet or in this pathetic universe for that matter, you will never be as powerful as I am right now, if I wasn't living on this planet right now I could blow it apart with the point of a finger, you got that" the now scared pilot was now shaking and nodding his head rapidly knowing full well that I was not lying " further more if your ever touch a mutant out of anger and without probable cause I will search you out and personally take you down, I can even change forms so I could show up even without you knowing it"  
  
"T-t-then what are you?" he stuttered back  
  
"I am your worst nightmare. I am a being born here but my history resides with a destroyed planet and a murdered king. I reside here to prosper and continue a race that was almost made extinct by a single being only to hope it lives on through my children and continues our legacy" I told him taking his side arm and crushing it into a baseball sized piece of metal and plastic.  
  
"What do you call yourselves?" the third pilot asked  
  
"Sayains" I spoke as I turned to fly away from a site where a man's look on life was changed forever.  
  
Now on a lighter note, after that little session it was off to Japan, finally.  
  
I was soon over Japan's air space and they were not minding, I headed straight for the mountains and the Son household, I took the trip slow and in my normal form just so I could admire the view. At the house was were I met Chichi and Videl preparing dinner for the others, Videl had Pan close to her side while she was chopping vegetables.  
  
"Hi Chichi, hi Videl, have you seen Gohan and the others around?" I asked them.  
  
"Yeah they are out near the lake about 10 miles East in the wooded valley at the base of the mountain" Chichi answered, "Oh Jared are you going to be joining us for dinner?"  
  
"Sure why not, if you remember I eat nearly as much as Goku does so you'll probably have to cook quite a bit more food" I noted.  
  
"That's ok I'm used to cooking for sayain stomachs, just go find the others ok," she told me with a delighted smile on her face.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth they probably know I'm already here"  
  
"Probably, well anyway thanks a lot Chichi see you later Pan, Oh and we can't forget about Videl, sorry about that" I said rubbing my head.  
  
"That's ok Jared, just tell Gohan he needs to give me a treat tonight" she said giving me a wink. I blushed and started to laugh as I made my way out the door.  
  
I left the house and continued down to the valley. As I flew over the last hill I saw them all there training (of course). Goten and Trunks were battling it out in their super sayain modes while Goku and Gohan were sparring, Goku being in SS3 and Gohan in his mystic level. Hard to believe that Goku was hardly keeping up to Gohan as every other punch that Gohan threw connected to some part of Goku's battered body. Out in the distance I saw Piccolo meditating by the lakeside and Vegeta sleeping in the shadow of a huge oak tree that was occupying the shoreline of the lake.  
  
"Hey Gohan take a break man your actually starting to sweat" I called out to him.  
  
"Oh really and nice to see you too Jared, have you been doing well?" dropping his guard allowing the battered Goku to line up a thunderous punch square across the jaw, I could do nothing but point back to Goku as Gohan noticed my sign and turned around to find the fist hit him and send him flying across the clearing crashing into the monstrous oak that Vegeta was sleeping against and sadly into Vegeta himself. Lets just say he wasn't pleased. But thankfully he had soon found another tree and was fast asleep again, but a close call never the less.  
  
"So Gohan what have you been up to lately?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh nothing much just working and Caring for Videl and Pan"  
  
"Man has Pan ever grown since I was here last" I told him "the last time I saw her she was hardly walking now she just flying throughout the house, literally" I told him, but he didn't look surprised at all, I guess it was just normal, she is a sayain child after all.  
  
At that moment I seen a flash of blue light and I realized it was an attack, I didn't have enough time to move so I took the attack full force and it was a strong one too because it actually forced me through a couple balsams before I diverted the blast away from myself and into the nearby mountainside. I soon made it back to the clearing to hear Goten apologizing for the missed attack.  
  
"Hey you two come here for a minute, I want to show you something," I told them floating up to just above the canopy of the trees.  
  
"Ok Jared but what are you going to do?" Goten asked.  
  
"Don't worry I'll show you" I said spreading my arms out to start the attack.  
  
I needed to go to SS3 for this because it drew a substantial amount of energy from my system, the two boys flew back a little bit and waited for my trick. I started the attack by charging a dual kamehameha then I combined it with a cluster effect, my target an open meadow where no one would get hurt. I soon had enough energy gathered and I let the attack loose, it did substantial damage. One mini blast left a crater eight feet wide by six feet deep, to think that there about 200 or so that I let loose so the landscape in that area was pretty devastated and this was all within a couple acres.  
  
"Holy cow now that is an attack" Trunks said with Goten closely by his side. Those two were soon back to their sparring match down below, so I decided to drop down and rest for a while.  
  
I woke up to find Vegeta had woken up and piccolo had gone back to the newly rebuilt lookout, Gohan and Gotenks were sparring while Goku was fishing.  
  
"Hey Kakarrot you caught anything yet?" Vegeta bellered out.  
  
"No nothing yet" Goku said as he took in another breath and dove under.  
  
Suddenly Goku came flying out of the water with a huge one ton fish on his ass ready to eat him.  
  
"Hey would somebody mind coming and getting him for me I'm a little busy at the moment" Goku called out.  
  
"Seriously Kakarrot you have went up against Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, yet you cannot fight one measly FUCKING FISH! Honestly must I do everything myself" Vegeta snorted as he flew off towards Goku and the fish monstrosity.  
  
I looked back to find Gotenks and Gohan laughing instead of sparring as they watched the fish even chase Vegeta out of the water, only to have him hovering there beside Goku catching his breath.  
  
"Ok Kakarrot now that is a fish"  
  
"Told ya" Goku smirked charging an energy attack. "Here Vegeta, I'll distract him with this energy attack and you can go behind him and grab his tail, got that?"  
  
"Sure, why not"  
  
Just as Goku said, it happened, Vegeta grabbed the fish and quickly chucked it toward the shore.  
  
"Here Jared CATCH!"  
  
I had just enough time to curse Vegeta's name before the fish had landed right on my lap, but hey at least I caught it.  
  
"You know we should really be heading back to the house, they most likely have dinner ready for us" I noted as I picked up the now flailing fish by the tail. Just to quicken death and not have it suffer too much I gave it a good whack in the head with my fist and then flew up to meet the others. There I found Vegeta inspecting the damage that I had caused.  
  
"Holy shit Jared! What kind of attack is that?"  
  
"Well Vegeta it is a dual Kamehameha that is split up evenly to create a cluster effect.  
  
Vegeta simply looked at the destruction and shook his head; within those few acres I caused enough damage to think that super powered fighters were doing battle. We made it back to the house just in time for dinner; Bulma had shown up bringing Bra with her. "Uh Chichi were do you want this fish?" I asked still holding the one-ton monstrosity.  
  
"Just toss it in the cold room for now ok Jared"  
  
"Sure" I said setting it in the cold room, which was located in the back of the kitchen.  
  
We all sat down to eat and soon we were talking about the day's events and I was soon on the topic of how I had found the X-Men and Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
"So Jared what are these X-men anyway? Goku asked.  
  
"Well they are all humans except from birth their bodies have a few genes that have mutated to give them certain abilities."  
  
"Well what kind of abilities?"  
  
"I found a few to be quite interesting, professor Xavier he is a telepathic, there is a young man there, his eyes emit an energy that he cannot control himself so he needs ruby lenses to stop the beams from destroying things in his sight. There is an older man his name is Logan he is quite incredible because, he has a huge healing factor that allows him to heal from some serious wounds in a matter of minuets. There were some people that wanted to exploit this ability so they had locked him up and fused an adamantium alloy to his entire skeleton. Not only did they give him steel bones they gave him claws that retract into his forearms, each about a foot long in length."  
  
"I remember reading about that guy, he was with Canadian Special Forces, he's a well set up mutant not to mention he also has the predatory senses to boot" Bulma noted as she continued to feed Bra.  
  
"There was one mutant that really caught my attention through, her name was Rouge and her powers are so erratic that she pretty much has to conceal herself from any kind of relationship, by simply touching any person with her body she unwillingly starts draining their life force leading to unconsciousness and even death, in the case of mutants she will gain their abilities for a shot while before the mutation tosses it off and she returns to normal. Not only does she gain the victims energy she takes there mind as well, gaining there thoughts, emotions and even memories.  
  
"Whoa, that is a serious social problem" Videl noted as she and Pan continued to eat.  
  
"That wasn't the weird part of it either, I let her tap into my energy. Then just for curiosities sake I showed her how to turn super sayain, I was thinking that with a large amount of energy her mutation might allow my energy to change her even though she is human. The weird part is as soon as she went super sayain I felt no trace of my energy anywhere in her system at all, well there was some but no substantial amount; it was all her energy driving the super sayain form. What I'm wondering is, could she be a member one of those lost surviving families that doesn't know of their past and may be one of our cousins from planet Vegeta"  
  
At that moment everyone went silent no one talked and no one moved, oddly enough it was Vegeta to speak first.  
  
"Listen Jared all of the sayain families have been accounted for even the single males and females have been found, what makes you so sure she is one of us? Even if she is she can't be a full blood because the only known sayain females are half breeds, no full bloods survived the attack on my father's planet".  
  
"Well you may be right Vegeta but I have this strange feeling she is something more than what is known about her"  
  
"Jared how old did you say she was?"  
  
"Twenty, why?"  
  
"Then she can't be a full blood because she is too young, that attack happened nearly thirty some odd years ago, Kakarrot and I are nearly forty, forty five, Bulma here is going to be thirty nine next month" Vegeta said trying so hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Vegeta how nice of you to remember my birthday" Bulma said calmly, then."Thanks a lot FUCK HEAD!" Bulma screamed out at a now hysterical Vegeta, as she swiftly punched him in the back of the head. Goku was chuckling away at the far end of the table but as soon as he caught Bulma's glare he quickly shut up.  
  
"Aside from our present dispute between Vegeta and Bulma, as far as Rouge goes I would truly guess learning about an alien race would be pretty hard to swallow" Goku noted as he edged farther away from the struggle that was happening next to him at the table.  
  
"Not really, because of their abilities and all its more comforting to know there are more less than normal people out there"  
  
"Well if you were to look at it that way I guess it would make the most sense" Goku noted still trying to etch away from the Vegeta, Bulma struggle.  
  
Everyone finished their meal and even Bulma and Vegeta quit fighting. Soon the Brief family had left back to West City and back to Capsule Corp. Gohan, Videl, and Pan were about to leave when I pulled Gohan aside to ask him about going with me back to New York tomorrow.  
  
"Gohan I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me to New York tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh, well, maybe, oh alright what the hell, sure I'll go with, what it is for Jared?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well I want you to meet the X-Men and maybe we could explain more of ourselves and more about the sayain race," I told him.  
  
"Ok why not I'd look forward to meeting them as well"  
  
I left with waves from Goku, Chichi, and Goten as I changed to SS7 and Blasted off for home. 


	4. A Day at the Xavier Institute

Chapter 4: A day at the Xavier institute  
  
Later that evening while flying home I couldn't stop thinking about Rouge, as how something so beautiful and kind could be so deadly and volatile, she didn't need to be that way and I had a method of changing that for the better.  
  
. . .  
  
Gohan had met me the next morning just over the Alberta, Montana border, and then we proceeded to head for New York dodging all military institutions along the way. Arriving at the institute we were greeted by a few people training in the courtyard. There was Beast (Hank McCoy), Storm (Aurora Monroe), and Night crawler (Kurt). Beast and Night crawler were sparring while Storm looked onward. Hank and Kurt stopped their match as we landed started whispering to each other, I was really curios as to what they were saying, but one thought crossed my mind it was going to be a surprise attack. Gohan and I started to walk toward the institute that's when it happened, Kurt had teleported Hank behind me and then proceeded to try and take me down, I just sidestepped the attack and let him fall to the ground. To spook him a little I quickly bolted behind him (faster than the human eye can detect) then gave him a quick tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Missed me" I said sporting a huge grin on my face.  
  
"But? Aw shit I thought I had you there for a moment" Hank pouted as he picked himself up off the ground then proceeded to dust himself off.  
  
"Hank sorry but you'll have to be a bit faster than that to catch me"  
  
"What about your friend here is he as fast as you?"  
  
"Oh Gohan here is almost faster than me in his mystic state but in his normal form I can still beat him in a foot race" with that said Gohan left in a blink of an eye and had come back on the spot holding Kurt by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Hey you big guloot put me down, quit picking on us blue boys" Kurt yelped as Gohan still held him up off the ground.  
  
"Ok Gohan I think you can put Kurt down now, we know how fast you are." With that said Gohan dropped Kurt square on his ass, leaving everyone to enjoy a good laugh, even Aurora who was watching from a fair distance was having a good little chuckle.  
  
The four of u proceeded in to the mansion, which we were soon accompanied by Storm. We headed toward the dining hall for something to eat and along the way we had run into Rouge; coincidentally she was going to the dining hall as well. We had grabbed a quick bite to eat and we were soon talking about the happenings around the mansion. I found out that the professor was leaving with a group of mutants tomorrow to a conference on mutant registration. Moving on to other topics we started on mutations and controlling them, this is were my idea would come into play.  
  
"Rouge what would you say if I knew of a method in which I could give you control over your abilities and possibly give you back your more private social life"  
  
"How in the world would you be able to do that, my whole body is affected? I can't even have a close relationship with someone because of the fear of hurting them."  
  
"Well there is a device that I know of called the Dragon Balls." at that moment Gohan pulled me aside,  
  
"You sure you know what you are doing, I mean, does she really need to know about our battle secret?"  
  
"Yes" I told him "In part that is why the Dragon Balls were created was to help others, but there was always that risk of them being found by people of evil so I'm taking this chance, using the two wishes for Rouge."  
  
"Well ok Jared but just this once for you"  
  
"No for Rouge!"  
  
"What ever you say man," chuckled Gohan as he turned to try and hide the huge grin on his face.  
  
I just shook my head in disgust and continued with my explanation. "Ok as I was saying the Dragon Balls is a magical device that can be used to grant two wishes. The device consists of seven gold balls each of which is labeled with a star as to which it is in the set. Each time two wishes are made from the balls they split up and head to random locations all over the earth. Oh I almost forgot you have to be able to call the dragon to make your wishes. The original creator, Kami, named the dragon Shenron. Ok you guys can you handle all that?" All of them stared at me like I was messed in the head but after a bit of coaxing they started to believe me more and more. Everyone else had left the room besides Rouge and myself, which allowed us to talk more one on one with each other about the situation at hand. I had asked Gohan to go to West City in Japan and retrieve the Dragon Radar from Bulma.  
  
"So how old are you Rouge?"  
  
"Well I'm now twenty years of age," she said brushing back a strand of hair that got caught in her eye.  
  
"When did you discover you had these abilities?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it"  
  
"Oh come on, I'm sure you don't talk about it much and that's why it is tearing you up not only on the outside but on the inside as well" I said putting my hand on hers.  
  
"There was a boy back in my home town, we were going out and one day we got a little close. We then started to kiss and that's when it happened, I ended up putting him in a coma for six weeks" she told me. That's when I noticed her eyes starting to water a bit and she was ready to tear.  
  
I could read the leering thought in my mind, and it was telling me that it was too soon but my body felt otherwise, I knew I had feelings for her. So I decided what the heck and leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips, I could feel the tremendous pull on my energy supply but I kept going, she wanted to pull away but I didn't let her, just before I had the urge to collapse I slowly pulled back.  
  
"What in the hell are you thinking? Do you have a death wish or something?" she screamed at me, planting her hands on the table as if she was ready to leave the room.  
  
"No I don't, the thing is that I would have done it whether you had your abilities or not, that's all."  
  
"You know you really did it this time. Like I said before my head is already full with other people's minds yours doesn't help all that much more you know." She was starting to feel agitated, I could tell by looking at her she was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Ugh I can feel your thoughts and see your memories, this is different than before something is almost relaxing about it."  
  
Just at that moment a crease of pain flew throughout my head as in a blink of an eye someone's memories flew through my head, I soon realized that they were Rouge's and I was feeling what she felt, it was incredible. The amount of emotion triggered by all of those events was enormous and almost overwhelming.  
  
"Rouge that wasn't a normal energy draw was it. It was more like an exchange I can now see all your thoughts and memories. This is so weird, maybe it happened because if something you were feeling, I don't know it had to have been something" I told her looking back to find her coming around the table. "So the question remains do you still want to use the dragon balls?"  
  
"You know now that I think about it more, I'm going to do it, I mean what do I have to lose, I can just gain from this. Well I'm going to go and get ready for our little hunt and you should be doing the same, Jared." With that she walked towards the door and on the way gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
I headed outside the front door to meet Gohan so I could retrieve the dragon Radar from him. I was hoping he could join us instead he had to go and help Videl with a few things so I was here on my own. I headed down to the basement where the Blackbird was maintained; it was a subterranean airstrip that would exit straight out the cliff side facing the ocean making for easy takeoff and a bit more difficult landings. There I met up with the professor and the others to discuss a plan of actions as to finding the dragon balls. The professor noted he and a few other x-men wouldn't be going on this little search due to a prior engagement, so it would be just Hank, Aurora, Rouge, Kurt, Logan, and myself. I would go one way while they would go another then we would go back to the mansion and call the dragon. To aid them in their search we built a copy of the dragon radar and decided to keep each other in constant radio contact.  
  
"Jared about how big are these dragon balls?" Hank asked.  
  
"Oh they are about the size of a soft ball, which makes them harder to find" I told him.  
  
Hank and Kurt finished prepping the Black bird while Rouge and Aurora were suiting up, Logan decided to finish packing the last of the gear aboard and get seated inside the cockpit. They left the hanger moving east while I went south. The search was going better than expected, in a matter of hours they had found ones in Britain, Germany, and Madagascar, while I had found ones in South Carolina, India, and in the mountains of Chile. They radioed back to me that they found the seventh dragon ball and would be back shortly.  
  
"Hey Jared we have reached the seventh ball it's in a mine just south of Springfield Illinois" Hank said as he walked behind everyone else heading into the mine.  
  
"You guys be careful alright, those mines can be pretty deadly sometimes"  
  
"Thanks for the info Jared. wait what in the hell is that? OH SHIT!!! Run everybody run, Oh Christ, its got Rouge" then the radio went silent.  
  
Fearing the worst I went straight to the site from my stop at the institute to drop off the dragon balls. As soon as I arrived I seen the damage, there was almost nothing left of the mine's entrance, thank god the Black Bird was left intact, but the question arising was where were the X-Men. Looking around I saw a camera on the Black Bird for recording battle targets and such during flight, what made this important is that it stays on all the time that the plane is away from base and would have recorded what had happened to the X-Men. I was soon in the cockpit of the plane and I had found the communication station, there on file were the recordings. As I watched the footage I seen three towering figures landing in the distance and were proceeding forward towards the plane. I watched as the X- Men saw the figures and started running toward the mine, then one of the figures shot out a steel tentacle from the palm of its hand and had grabbed Rouge, then flew off. The other two figures drove the X-Men into the mine collapsed the entrance then left. I quickly made my way to the entrance to the mine and cleared the debris; there I found Hank, Kurt, Aurora, and Logan all huddled together. Hank and Aurora were a little woozy but still conscious, Kurt had a badly injured arm, and Logan was out cold. I helped them all back to the plane, we laid Logan down as he was starting to come to. I needed answers and I needed them quickly.  
  
"Hank what were those things?" I asked.  
  
"Well first, they are called sentinels. They are sent out to capture and retrieve mutants," Hank explained to me bringing up a diagram on the computer.  
  
"Well who runs them, or better yet who built them?"  
  
"Sadly our loving U.S Marines are the one's to thank for all this. They are scared of what is to come, they fear that there might be no more jobs once the mutants get into the military, so they want mutants wiped off the face of the Earth," Hank told me slowly getting around to everybody's wounds.  
  
"Is it easy to find them?"  
  
"I'm afraid not because they have institutions all over the United States, those sentinels could be from anywhere," he told me sadly.  
  
"Wait! There is a way to find Rouge; I just have to be able to lock on to her energy signature. When I got her to transform at the mansion her energy level was boosted tremendously so I think I could still lock on to her."  
  
"Well Jared it's worth a shot since right now that is the only chance we have of finding her right now unless we wait for cerebro and the professor" Aurora told me.  
  
I closed my eyes and started to focus, I felt faint energy all over the place but there was a distinct one to the west, I was sure it was Rouge. Since Hank and the others were in no condition to fight I went by myself. As I flew west I could feel the power receding, it must have been the fact that Rouge was calming down and not staying in her heightened state. I kept flying in that general direction and I soon stumbled upon a manufacturing plant; looking closer I realized it was one of the institutions that Hank spoke of. Nearby was a wooded area, so I landed and transformed to super sayain 3. As I walked up to the gate a guard proceeded to try and tell me to turn around and walk away, this is the part that I hated, quickly enough I grabbed the guard by the arm broke his neck and tossed him into the booth beside me. It was truly ugly work, just for the fact that he was an innocent, a simple bystander doing his job as a soldier. But that was the thought that I put at the back of my head for my goal was the more important of the two. I had to get Rouge out, no matter the cost to my enemy.  
  
Throughout my journey around the base guards kept attacking me left and right but it was pointless for them, to me they were simply mosquitoes, I just kept smashing them one by one. To tell you the truth they were really starting to become annoying. Soon I had reached the main assembly hall, two huge 70ft steel doors stood in my way, as I looked them over they were quite impressive. I had flown up to about the center of the doors and tried to decide how to bring them down, just as I was about to thrown my fist into the crease between the two doors they started to open before me they slid to the side where the gaping entrance to the assembly hall would be left exposed. As I floated toward the control area I was fuming mad, I mean they went to all this trouble for one person and still expected to hold them in their custody. Suddenly on a balcony at the end of the hall, a man stepped out of the booth behind him. You could tell he had some military experience because he walked with military precision, with his head high and chest rigid. To tell you the truth he made me sick but that was a thought at the back of my mind at that present moment because I was here for Rouge.  
  
"Who are you?" I called out to him.  
  
"Boy wouldn't you like to know, mutant!" he bellowed back.  
  
"No matter who you are give yourself up and hand over the girl"  
  
"Why should I, that little bitch killed two of my guards and damaged 10 out of my 21 cells!" He screamed out pointing down toward the cellblock.  
  
"Well she is pretty stout isn't she" I told him as he glared at me from across the hall.  
  
"I should have killed her while I had the chance"  
  
"I'm not going to give you that chance" right then and there I started to charge my energy, this was going to be a big bang that would surly leave this place in ruins.  
  
"What, what are you doing?!" he called out to me.  
  
"I'm going to destroy what little hopes you have left of exterminating mutants"  
  
"No! No you can't do this!"  
  
"Oh yeah just watch me! Hrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I roared as the blast I let go went forth ripping and tearing everything in sight, I could hear him scream as the wave reached him on the balcony. Once the wave subsided it left me in the middle and nothing else around, even the balcony where he had stood was obliterated. I turned my attention to the cellblock where Rouge was being held she had to be in there somewhere. As I proceeded down the corridor, I could see the extent of the damage done by Rouge. It was pretty nasty for someone like her, doors were bent, bars were snapped, the locks were crushed like it was pretty bad. At the end of the corridor there was one cell with a heavy and thick steel door mounted on one-ton hinges. One thought crossed my mind, solitary confinement. I ripped the door to find a dark gaping hole, using my SS flame I walked in to find the door of a cell in the way, soon those bars were snapped and I was inside. Back in the far corner is were I found her, cold, wet, and still crying. As I approached her she brought her head up to meet my eyes and she instantly jumped into my arms, I was so happy to see her and I could tell the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Rouge can you still fly?" I asked her.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. Is that going to be a problem?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'll just carry you instead"  
  
We left the rubble of the base and headed north toward New York, there in my arms is where she fell asleep. 


	5. Rouge's New Abilities

Chapter 5: Rouge's New Abilities  
  
It was a quiet flight back to the mansion the other X-men had headed back with the other dragon balls and were awaiting our arrival. As I landed at the front door of the mansion Rouge was still asleep curled up in my arms. I proceeded inside and showed her to professor X, in which he recommended that I take her up to her room and let her sleep the rest of the evening. I took her up and laid her in her bed, covered her up and found a nice spot in the corner with a chair to sleep in, faster than you could turn out a light bulb I was sound asleep.  
  
. . .  
  
The next morning would be a day of change and revelations simply because we now had all seven of the dragon balls and we could all help Rouge. I awoke to find her changing her clothes (which isn't a bad thing to start the morning on), being in front of a mirror she had noticed me waking up and had soon told me to avert my eyes. I had caught just enough of her to see her lovely curves and a certain marking on her shoulder's that caught my attention.  
  
"So Rouge when do you want to use the Dragon Balls," I asked having difficulty keeping my wandering eyes away from the beauty before me.  
  
"Whenever really, we are in no hurry," she answered.  
  
"Ok, how about after breakfast then" I recommended.  
  
"Sure why not, then we can get this done and over with" she said tossing on a shirt and proceeding to walk outside her room.  
  
Now that she was finished changing we headed downstairs for breakfast and to meet up with everybody from the past evening. Turns out at the site of the mine the dragon ball was only about twenty feet back into the mine from where I had found the other X-men. We ended up discussing the sentinel plant and what had all gone down over there, most of the people were a little shocked at what I had done to the place but I soon explained that it was all to help another. Deep down I knew that I had feelings for Rouge I was just hoping she felt the same way. After breakfast we all gathered in the courtyard out in the front of the mansion, I then proceeded to call Shenron.  
  
"Shenron, eternal dragon come forth and grant us these wishes." I called out to the flashing set of gold orbs that were set on the ground. Suddenly the sky turned black as the gold aura of the dragon erupted forth out towards the sky.  
  
Once he had fully exited the dragon balls only then did he speak "You who has summoned me, you have two wishes what will they be?"  
  
"Shenron I am the one who called you grant me these two wishes. First I wish for Rouge to have full control over her abilities," I told him. He went quiet for a second then announced it was done. "Shenron for my second wish grant Rouge the knowledge of her past and who she truly is so she may know of her true potential" his eyes glowed red for a second time as he then announced it was done.  
  
With that Shenron's image was returned to a gold aura and reentered the dragon balls, from there the balls split up and proceeded to the ends of the Earth. I turned around to find Rouge on her knees with her hands over her face. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her, as I pulled her hands away from her face I could see that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
She just simply looked at me "can it be true?"  
  
"Well let me put it this way, I've known for some time that you are a saiyan I just needed more proof for myself. Just wait I have something else to show you" I lifted up my right shoulder of my shirt to reveal the name of Rengus, Rouge immediately fell back stunned so I assumed she knew what I meant.  
  
"Why do you have that name there, that is my father's name"?  
  
"Well for the same reason you have my mother's name on your right" I said as I pointed to her right shoulder covered by her shirt.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Well when you were changing I caught a glimpse of the names before you caught me looking"  
  
"I see, that would make us betrothed to one another then am I right"  
  
"I guess so," I told her as we sat there.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as gave me a deep kiss on the lips and got up off the grass.  
  
Hank was the first to approach us "So Jared what comes of this new found information?"  
  
"Well Hank, our lovely Rouge here is a saiyan, she is just like me also a half breed. We both have our betrothing tattoos so a while from now we are going to marry," I told him calmly, but he didn't seem calm at all.  
  
"Wha, what you two are going to marry? You've known each other all of two days and your going to tie the knot! Oh Christ what is it with people these days?"  
  
"Hold on Hank my father spoke of the ways of the old where two sayains were betrothed to one another and set to marry by decision of the parents. My father told me I was betrothed to someone but he was unsure if that saiyan family has survived Frieza's attack. The way to tell was simple the children would have tattoos, the husband would have the names of the fathers while the wife would have the names of the mothers," I explained holding up my shirt.  
  
Sure as shit there were the tattoos, Zarick the name of my father on the left and Rengus the name of my father to be on the right. Rouge rolled up her shirt to show two names, Maron her mother on the left and Nadia my mother on the right. This proved that we were to wed and I had finally found my bride. Once the initial shock had faded we headed back inside and prepared for chores and other things, just to get back to normal again. There inside the main hall of the mansion we met Gohan, here he had returned from Japan to check in on us. But something seemed to be troubling him, because he was looking and looking but couldn't find his objective.  
  
"Hey Gohan what's up?" we asked walking up to him.  
  
"There is another energy signature here and I can't tell who it is, it is fairly high so it isn't human,"  
  
"Well you just keep on looking I'm sure you'll find it sooner or later," I said slightly raising my energy a bit just to throw him off.  
  
"You know that isn't helping,"  
  
"Yeah I know but I want to make it difficult for you, besides your family is supposed to be the best at seeking out energy so this should be simple for you," I noted calling on Rouge's attention. Quietly I told her, when she got my signal, to walk over to Gohan and then go to super saiyan. I figured it would surprise the shit out of him and this would also help introduce the most recent of the super saiyans. That is exactly what she did, they were face to face and just as he mentioned it she transformed sending him staggering back as he fell over a footstool.  
  
"You son of a bitch why didn't you tell me that she was a saiyan," Gohan cried out picking himself off the floor as Rouge walked over the nearest mirror to admire her new form.  
  
"Well if you remember a couple days ago I mentioned that she could be a saiyan but I guess you turned a deaf ear."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense she is a female, she can't go super saiyan."  
  
"It is a balance of her genes, the human ones blocked out that saiyan trait giving her the ability to turn super saiyan." I answered coming up and putting my arm around her.  
  
"Sounds reasonable, so what's in store for the new couple?" Gohan asked anxious for me to give him the answer.  
  
"Well, since we are betrothed to each other we are going to get married, but not right away because I want to build up her skills before then, so I would give it at least a couple months,"  
  
"Cool, and what was that part about the betrothed thing, what is that all about"  
  
"Well my father practiced the ways of the old, and we were betrothed to one another just before we were born, unfortunately Rouge's parents couldn't be found to confirm that their daughter was alive so we didn't know if my bride was dead or alive. Like all saiyans I got the customary tattoos of the fathers on me and she got the mothers on her, now that I think about it your dad should have them as well for he was only a low class warrior. Vegeta on the other hand wouldn't have any because of his royal blood, he would be able to choose his bride." I explained walking out into the front courtyard.  
  
"You know Jared, you should really inform my father about that just incase some saiyan shows up at his door claiming she is his wife"  
  
"I'll have to save that for later, but I will"  
  
"Well I have to go Videl is probably worried sick about me, see you later Jared and happy training," Gohan said with a huge grin mounted on his face.  
  
"See you!!" I called back turning to head back into the mansion.  
  
I definitely had my work cut out for me, for Rouge was only a low level super saiyan at this time and I wanted to have her a SSJ 3 or even a SSJ 4 for the wedding, that way we could have a true saiyan wedding. I just was really hoping she would be up to it. 


	6. Zarick's Blessing

Saiyan X  
  
Chapter 6: Zarick's Blessing  
  
For the past few months we have been training, Rouge and I. It has been hard but she is improving remarkably well for a half-breed, she has mastered her super saiyan form and SSJ2 we are working on SSJ3. Just before we started to train I asked Dendaye to call up Porunga for us and I used two of the wishes to give Rouge a base power level of about 25 million which was a far shot from my 35 million but what are you going to do, I also asked Porunga to give her some martial arts training knowledge as well. The third wish was for the Nameks in thanks for letting me use the Dragon Balls I wished for them to have an exceptional harvest over the year. After that we spent a day training in the hyperbolic time chamber, using a year's time to sharpen her skills. I think a big part to her quick training was the fact that she gained such a substantial power boost form the Namekian dragon. Over this time I told my father that all I was doing was aiding the X-men and advancing their training I hadn't told him about Rouge yet. Of course it seems like I don't think that Rouge is fine the way she is but I really wanted him to be happy that I found her and for her to have the added power and training on top of that is great as well. We were out in the Rockies training as usual, Rouge was in her SSJ2 and I was in my SSJ3. She charged me head on I dodged, her leg swung right around at my head, I blocked and grabbed the leg swinging her into the rock face below.  
  
Getting up slowly she called out to me "How can you be that fast?"  
  
"It takes time Rouge you'll get the hang of it soon enough, remember this is only training, learn from it" I called back landing on the ground below.  
  
"I'll show you if its training or not!" she yelled taking another charge at me.  
  
I knew something was coming she was really starting to become agitated by my actions. She swung at my face then for my gut, both I blocked. Then a kick for the abdomen and a chop to the jaw again both I blocked. She jumped back sending an energy ball back at me which I deflected at that point she was steaming mad.  
  
"Oh Jared you have pissed me off for the last time you little son of a bitch, hhhhhhhhrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" she screamed starting her transformation.  
  
I couldn't believe it she was doing it, and so soon. I stepped back and watched her change, and I realized this is how I must have looked those many years ago when I changed trying to fight that Namek just after he attacked and murdered my mother. Her change was beautiful, I watched as her hair grew out to the base of her spine and as her eyes took on the more distinct green this time leaving the pupil to be black. Her energy arcs intensified as her flame dissipated to become a golden aura that surrounded her. I could swear the entire planet shook as her power erupted forth; she left quite the massive crater as she finished. Finally she had calmed down enough to talk to, approaching her she seemed amazed at her new look like it was something completely different.  
  
"I finally did it!!" she screamed jumping into my arms and now she had a real tight grip, my air supply could have really been cut off.  
  
"Oh Rouge I'm so proud of you, thank you for putting up with me and not storming off," I said giving her I quick kiss. "Well I think it is about time you meet someone very close to me."  
  
"Who's that, there is actually quite a few friends of yours I haven't met yet," she said looking up at me.  
  
"No I'm thinking someone closer, like my father"  
  
"Oh REALLY!! That would so nice it's about time he found out about us you little shit." She said slyly giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
From there is where we left heading back to the mansion to change and eat then we headed for the Lesser Slave Lake area in central Alberta, Canada. On the way we stopped in at my house and quickly made sure everything was in order yet, then we headed north toward his house. Upon arrival we found him tending to his cattle fully unaware that we were coming, or he knew he just didn't care.  
  
"Hi dad, long time no see,"  
  
"Same to you Jared, and who is the lovely young woman with you?" he asked still tending to his cows.  
  
"Her name is Rouge, she's from New York area,"  
  
"Oh really and why are you blocking me from reading her power level, are you afraid at how low I will rate it?" he asked putting the pail down and walking toward us. "You know you are betrothed to another and that means you can't be settling down with another woman"  
  
"I know but she is different, she is like no one I've ever met in my entire life"  
  
"Oh is that so and how is that my son?" just as he finished that line I gave Rouge a sign and she went straight to her SSJ3 form. "Holy shit!! It was you I felt earlier down by the mountains, wait a damn minuet here. If she is a saiyan that must mean."  
  
"Yeah I found her dad, I found my betrothed," I said showing a huge smile on my face.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy for you son, I thought you'd never find her. And I must say she is as gorgeous as your mother, I just really wish she was here to see this,"  
  
"Me too dad me too," I said calmly putting my arm around him.  
"So my son when is the wedding set for?" my father asked.  
  
"Not for a while yet"  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Well, I want to build up her abilities first so she will be incredibly powerful for the wedding,"  
  
"Oh you silly shit and why is that, she's not beautiful as she is right now?"  
  
"No, it's not that. I really want her to be a super saiyan four for the wedding so we can get married as true saiyans, not just human hybrids," I said turning to my father.  
  
"Now I see it. Nice plan. To tell you the truth, if I could have, I would have done the same.  
  
"Thanks for understanding dad,"  
  
"Now come here my darling let me have a look at you," he said calling Rouge over and taking her to the house.  
  
Those two headed into the house and I decided that I was going to walk around a bit more just to see what had changed in the years that I was away. Now that I thought about it nothing much changed since my days growing up here, sure we seeded more acres and had more cattle but our equipment never changed much. If you take into fact that the more acres we farmed the stronger we got, us alone could pull that equipment all that more faster to get the field done quicker. All that we had was a small tractor that we used to run the PTO and some of the hydraulics and that was it. I decided to head inside and sit down with my father and discuss how Rouge and I met. I entered the door to find Rouge at the table with a coffee in hand and my father at the counter preparing two more.  
  
"Hi honey, what took you so long? You seemed a little surprised to be here," Rouge said taking a sip from her cup.  
  
"Well I haven't, it's actually been a few years since I've been on the yard. The only time when I would see my father is when he would come to my place" I said grabbing the closest chair.  
  
"Yeah you lazy bastard, you kept having me drag my sorry ass over there because you were always too busy to come out of that damn capsule of yours. Half the times I got there and you were on the verge of death. There have been many a time when I've shown up the hospital to give you a senzu bean just so you wouldn't have to pay those damn doctors!"  
  
"Hey all that frustration paid off, look at what I've done; I'm the strongest in the universe."  
  
"That we know of son, in the universe that we know of," my father said setting down the two cups of coffee for him and I.  
  
"Why did you train in a capsule, it would have been easier out in the open where you could get out," Rouge said.  
  
"Well in the capsule I can change the gravity levels inside allowing me to double my work load and build up energy that much faster, in fact Vegeta and Goku used those same methods to train. Goku on his way to Namek trained at 100 times Earth's gravity, and Vegeta when he trained the three years before the androids came; trained at 400 times Earth's gravity" I noted kicking back in the chair.  
  
"Well Jared what did you train at?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well this dumb ass pushed his body to utmost limits and decided to train at about 700X Earth's gravity"  
  
"What are you insane!!!! "? Rouge screamed at me nearly spilling her coffee all over the table.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, really. In fact I cheated a little bit because I used my SSJ forms a bit more than I should have."  
  
"But still that doesn't matter it's the fact that you could have been killed that's what bothers me!" Rouge said beginning to tense up.  
  
"What are you so worried about, I did the same thing my first visit to the mansion, remember. I was in the danger room with the portable gravity generator then I dropped the steel pole into the floor," I said moving up beside her.  
  
"But that was SSJ 10, what about your other forms?"  
  
"Then it just gets moderately more difficult," I told her putting my arm around her hoping to reassure her. "Dad, you saw me in there I was perfectly in control."  
  
"Yeah I know you were in control but it was the time factor which bothered me. You could be in there days or even weeks at a time. I think the longest run you went for was a month and that meant that you had to pack food in there with you and live in those conditions," he explained to Rouge, who was starting to loosen up a bit.  
  
"Here if you really want to know what it's like we'll go in together for lets say about a week or so then we'll go from there, ok,"  
  
"Ok, I'll do it just to see if it is as safe as you say it is. Nothing over 500X though," she said standing up from the table, I was soon to follow.  
  
We said goodbye to my dad and headed off for my farm just south of my father's, from there we opened up my capsule and stored up some food for the tough week ahead. We were still along ways away from her SSJ4 level and I needed to prep her body for it, not only that but I needed her to get her tail back. That was the hard part of it all, where could I get her tail back. Right then and there it hit me. Could the answer be any more obvious? We needed to make a stop in other world. 


	7. Rouge is Complete

Saiyan X Chapter 7: Rouge is complete  
  
We had a dilemma on our hands, I needed her to turn SSJ4 but in the other hand she had no tail, this was a problem considering you need to go through your Oozarru form to get there, and you need your tail to turn Oozarru. My first thought was to use the dragon balls again but I think I have used them enough for a while. Therefore the next best idea would be to go to other world and visit an old friend, hopefully he wouldn't be sour that I came up there considering that I'm still a living being. This brought fourth another problem, how to get there; there was two. no three possibilities. One you die and you go there for eternity; two they come to you and that usually something big is going to happen and you are directly involved. Then there is the third possibility you travel as fast as light or you have some instant teleport technique. WAIT!! That was it Goku has instant transmission I could just get him up there for a day or so then we could come back and everything would be fine, I just hope Chichi doesn't really chew him a new asshole over it.  
  
We had just started our fourth week or training in my capsule, Rouge figured she would give it a try and she found that she liked the challenge of fighting against gravity. In no time at all we were training at about 400 to 450 times Earth's gravity and to tell you it can draw the energy out of you if you don't watch what you are doing. Rouge was really straining herself while I was just breaking a sweat and that concerned me because I didn't want to hurt her while this was going on. Just to help with the training we decided to leave the generator on all the time giving us the most out of our training. I awoke from a deep sleep to find Rouge right next to me sleeping quietly; I got up slowly uncoiling my tail from around her waist letting her be hoping not to disturb her. I then walked off to have a quick shower then make a little breakfast for the both of us. Coming out of the shower I was glad to find her still asleep for I wanted her to get as much sleep as possible. For this morning I decided that eggs seemed the most appropriate, along with a side of bacon and a few pieces of toast, now I needed to cook up two dozen eggs, toast two loaves of bread and cook four packages of bacon. I would think a small meal like this would suffice until lunch or even till mid afternoon. Amidst my cooking frenzy some how she had snuck up behind me grabbing my tail not aware it was her I let out a small yelp before rearing around to find her right there in front of me.  
  
"Gotcha you little shit, you really should have woken me up that way we could have made breakfast together," she said slyly finally letting go of my tail and giving me a deep kiss on the lips.  
  
" Well morning to you too sunshine," I said pouring her a cup of coffee.  
  
"So what are we having this morning?"  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of bacon and eggs today,"  
  
"Oh really with this amount of stuff out looks as if you were cooking for yourself," she said pulling another dozen eggs out of the fridge. "So what do you want to work on today?" she asked as she started to fry up the eggs right beside me on the other element.  
  
"Oh I'm thinking the usual but I would like to bump up the gravity a little bit more to say 500X so we can really work for the rest of the week," I said tossing in some diced mushrooms ad some peppers as well.  
  
"Fine with me considering that right now I'm really accustomed to this weight,"  
  
"Fine we'll do that then and that should last us the rest of the week,"  
  
We went back to breakfast and after back to training. I needed her mind to be super sharp if I was going to teach her how to use her Oozarru form; she really needed to be on the ball.  
  
. . .  
  
We trained the rest of the week and ended up using all the food in the capsule right on the Sunday we finished. I had talked to Goku by that time using the phone in the capsule and he was willing to do it even though Chichi didn't agree as usual. The only way he got to go was by telling her that it was only going to be a week . or so. Only then she calmed down and let him go. Rouge and I met him at his home in the Japanese mountains then we teleported to King Yemma's planet.  
  
"Hey King Yemma long time no see, how's everything going up here in other world?" Goku asked approaching the overgrown desk jockey.  
  
"Oh fine Goku, things have quieted up quite a bit since the last ruckus on Earth, by the way who is that, that came with you?"  
  
"Oh these two? They are Rouge and Jared, we came to visit the elder Kai."  
  
"Ah yes the great being who unlocked super saiyan 10 and his lover Rouge the only female super saiyan," he said looking through his records for his files. "Well this visit we will permit but it will be off the records okay, considering that no living beings are supposed to be up here."  
  
"Fine enough for us, where is the elder Kai today anyway?" I asked stepping forward toward the King.  
  
"He's with Grand Kai right now, if catch the next flight you might get to him in time before he goes back to the planet of the Kai's,"  
  
" No need for the plane but thanks a lot Yemma and see you later," Goku said as Rouge and I grabbed his shoulder waiting for him to teleport us to the Grand Kai's training grounds.  
  
No sooner than we had left we had arrived right on the main walkway before his palace, everything was spotless; I was glad to see he kept his gardeners busy. I uncoiled my tail and let myself relax, here was a place were you could get the most calm and that had a surprising effect as my energy level rose up and I ended up on the edge of super saiyan. Goku noticed this and he asked me what I was doing.  
  
"Why power up we are only going to see the elder Kai not fight Cell or Majin Buu,"  
  
"I didn't power up I only relaxed, it was weird I didn't think I was holding back that much of my power,"  
  
"That quite a lot of energy, you've been training haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah with Rouge, we spent the last month or less in the capsule using the gravity generator,"  
  
"What were you doing in your normal form?"  
  
"About 450 to 500X Earth's gravity why,"  
  
"Well that still doesn't explain why your energy spikes so much in your normal form, how much did you use the generator?"  
  
"All the time, we slept with it on so our bodies wouldn't have to adjust all the time,"  
  
"I think that's what did it," Goku said looking me over. "Your body had a constant workout resulting in you getting stronger that much faster and I think it hadn't turned out all that badly"  
  
With that little note we headed toward the souls of the fighters up here and found quite a few sensing our energy levels, they seemed astonished that a small few like us possessed powers beyond their wildest imaginations. Just to shake them up a bit I quickly stepped up my level and blew through to my SSJ 4 level. The ground of the planet started to shake a bit as I walked forward, the fighters around me were utterly scared of what I had just showed them. Soon a few had approached me.  
  
"Man you're strong! Are you at your maximum?" one asked.  
  
"Of course he is, there could be nothing higher than that produced by one person alone," another said.  
  
"Oh believe me guys this is just the tip of the iceberg," I said slyly starting to bump up my power level.  
  
"This guy is unreal there is no way he can be stronger than that! I mean Buu was strong and this steps that up a notch,"  
  
"Just watch and learn guys, just watch and learn, AAAAAAARRRRRRRARAAAAGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I screamed out changing to my most powerful form. Huge clouds dark thunder clouds formed as dust and debris flew about, a crater beneath me formed spreading farther and farther out from my body while lightning bolts struck around me as I changed.  
  
I finished and waited for the dust to settle and the clouds to part, around me more and more fighters were approaching from the distance as for the two who questioned my abilities, they picked themselves up off the ground and were soon approaching me again. Most were either too scared or too bewildered to talk and the few that did couldn't believe what was in front of them. My energy arcs danced around my body as my golden flame burned around me, my white hair and fur flowed about as my energy arcs grounded to the earth below.  
  
"I told you guys that was the tip of the iceberg," I looked around to find Rouge about ten feet away looking really pissed, I walked up to meet her.  
  
"You just had to do it didn't you, we are guests and you want to shake this planet to shit. Man I don't know how I put up with you,"  
  
"What?" I said giving her the most innocent look I could, then from out of the blue he came with the supreme Kai and grand Kai in quick pace behind him.  
  
"You stupid, inconsiderate, arrogant fucking saiyans what in the hell are you trying to do, destroy this poor planet from under my very feet!!!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Elder Kai," I said rubbing the back of my head in a typical Goku fashion. "I really need to ask you a favor"  
  
"Oh really, and why should I grant it too you considering the little stunt you just pulled these little planets cannot take this kind of abuse!!," the little purple man yelled pointing a finger at me.  
  
"I know, I know but favor isn't exactly for me you see, it's for Rouge," I motioned for her to come forward and I then I seen the Kai's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Oh well you are certainly a pretty one aren't you," he coaxed. I swear I could practically see him drool right then and there.  
  
"Why thank you," Rouge said blushing.  
  
"Now for that favor what was it you would like me to do?" he asked stepping toward me obviously forgetting what had happened.  
  
"Could you restore Rouge's tail, she needs it to turn SSJ4 and I need to train her to use her Oozarru form,"  
  
"Super saiyan 4? But only male saiyan males can transform what makes you think that she can turn super saiyan?" he asked looking her over.  
  
"You see she's just like me, a half breed her human genes block out the inability to transform and I've actually trained her all the way up to her SSJ 3 form,"  
  
"Is that so?" he asked talking a bit to himself. "Sure why not, if anything she has her tail back and you two will match."  
  
"Thanks a lot elder Kai you won't regret this," I said powering down to my normal form.  
  
"I damn well better not," he said walking off into an open training area, the others that were around us soon left and went back to their training.  
  
We followed him out into the field were he sat down and asked Rouge to sit in front of him, Goku and I found a tree and sat in front of it finding a nice piece of shade to rest under. The Kai focused and placed his hands in Rouge's asking her to concentrate on her saiyan abilities, he reassured us this would take about five to seven hours so we had time to spare. Goku grabbed a giant leaf from a fern and started to waft himself with it using his tail, I just laid mine across my eyes to block the sun and had soon fell asleep.  
  
. . .  
  
I awoke some time later to find the Kai with her still, she was meditating and since her body was at a heightened calm a white energy flame danced around her leaving the Kai to have to really stand his ground otherwise he might have been pushed away. Just watching I noticed something slowly crawling up the back of her pants and sure enough it was her tail, slowly regrowing itself to full and proper length. Soon it was finished and she had opened her eyes.  
  
"Whoa that felt weird, all these images flashed through my mind as we went on, it was kind of freaky," Rouge said finally letting her white flame dissipate after all this time.  
  
"What those were, were saiyan genetic memories being brought back to you, most likely signifying that as a saiyan you are now complete," the elder Kai mentioned releasing Rouge's hands.  
  
"It feels really different having a tail, it's like as if I have a better sense of balance than before," she explained standing up from the ground.  
  
"Well you should considering you have a tail bone now," I said walking over from the tree. "We'll have to start some pretty tough training right away if we are going to make efficient use of that tail of yours."  
  
"What do we have to do?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I have to train you to use your Oozarru from, for a saiyan full blood or one that has grown in a saiyan home, that is one of the first things you lean to accomplish. Everything is all a mental fight simply because you have to suppress your primal instincts," I explained.  
  
"Have you been taught to use this form Jared?" elder Kai asks.  
  
"Yeah, if can remember all of it," I explained backing away from the group. "It's triggered by moonlight, if a saiyan looks at the moon during the evening or creates the light himself he will transform."  
  
"What do you mean by "create light" Jared?"  
  
"With a certain technique a saiyan can simulate moon light and transform in broad daylight transforming whenever he pleases," I explained lifting my hand creating a small ball of energy.  
  
I tossed the small of energy up towards the sky exploding it to release the light inside. Getting a good eyeful I told Rouge and Goku to look away. I blasted away what was left and began my transformation, I could feel my body stretching and growing. My face became distorted as my nose jutted out taking my jaw with it; the ground below me shook and became upturned as my energy pulsed throughout the planet. I let out a bloodcurdling roar as my body was near completing the change. I felt my mind slipping as the primal instincts grew below it; acting quickly I suppressed them enough to take control of my ancient form. People gathered as I finished the change to my Oozarru form, feeling a bit off I sat down on the grass quickly, my voice had changed dramatically from my original form, it seemed to take on a deeper more beast like tone. Soon Rouge, elder Kai, and the supreme Kai had approached me.  
  
"Holy shit, I can't believe he remembers how to do that, that little son of a bitch," Goku said still fanning himself with the leaf.  
  
"I heard that Kakarrot!!" I bellowed down to him.  
  
"The senses are there too I see," he remarked.  
  
"Oh Christ you are big!!" the elder Kai yelled. "Jared, how do you control that body?"  
  
"Most important of all you need a clear mind to suppress the instincts brought up with the form, once you have suppressed the primal side of you them everything else is easy," I explained picking Rouge up in the palm of my hand. "Now I'm going to have you try this Rouge, don't worry if you can't handle it just yet I'll hold you till you calm down enough to change back okay,"  
  
"Fine but if I get out of hand don't be hesitant in knocking me around a bit,"  
  
"Okay, I can do that,"  
  
Creating another ball of light I watched her transform it took a bit at first but from there nothing got in her way. She tried right off the bat to slow the process down but it was fruitless, you cannot slow or control a change that great. I watched as her fur grew and her face and body structure changed, then finally her size changed dramatically to finish the transformation. There she stood before me in her ape form eyes closed with her hands grasping her face, from this I could tell that there was a struggle going on in her mind as the primal urges pushed fourth; all I could do was wait until she made an action. To steady myself I changed my body a bit and advanced to my golden Oozarru form, this gave me an incredible power boost and the size to deal with her form. Rouge was calm her hands had fallen to her sides leaving me a bit curious. Deciding to call out to her there was no answer, she leapt at me attacking head on I dodged to the side grabbing her from behind and holding her steady. She fought against me hard and during all that time I kept calling her name hoping she would work through and gain her body back. Something unpredicted happened as her form began to change again as she too went to her golden Oozarru form, now I was in for it. Breaking my grip she spun around and pelted me across the jaw sending me out to the side, I landed hard on my side with Rouge right after me; she dove for me and I gave her a kick to the stomach, flying back I seen an energy attack develop in her mouth. As she fired I dove after her deflecting the attack and driving her into the ground below us. I soon got her into another hold this time making sure she wouldn't break free. It took nearly another ten minuets before she finally came back, she was constantly apologizing for the things she had done. But we moved on to more pressing issues as we were both in our golden Oozarru forms I figured that this would be the opportune time for her to try and advance into her SSJ4 form.  
  
"Rouge are you sure you feel fine, are you in complete control?" I asked letting go of her for the last time.  
  
"Yes, I'm in control; I have complete control over this form," she reassured me.  
  
"Good, now lets continue," I explained. "Rouge I need you to deeply concentrate and focus your energy back into your more human form got that,"  
  
"Ok, I'll try," she said closing her eyes.  
  
I watched as she stood there, a gold flame appeared and danced around her ape frame. She kept at it and soon her body began to shrink down to the more human form, she let out a thundering roar as she continued to change. A gold aura surrounded her as she shrunk further to her original form. Fading away it left her with a completely different appearance as her hair though long stood forward a bit and fur covered most of her body. The muscle definition caused by the change was significant as she was toned from head to toe, the change gave her a new outfit as well leaving black leather pants and a tank top behind, a large change from her training outfit she was wearing earlier. I was pleased she found her new form quite stylish as I quickly reverted to this form and joined her closer to the ground.  
  
"See I knew you could do it, Rouge you are now a SSJ 4," I congratulated her walking over to give her a big hug. "This is what I was after from the start, I wanted you like this for the wedding because it would be the only one of its kind."  
  
"Thank you, I'm really glad to see that all this hard work has paid off," she said giving me a big kiss.  
  
"Well your welcome, you pulled through and stuck to it, but I'm sorry to say were not done yet. We still have to get you comfortable to this form otherwise you'll be dead tired right after the ceremony," I told her.  
  
"Ok but I would like to do this at home,"  
  
"At the farm in the capsule?"  
  
"No back at the institute in the danger room,"  
  
"Oh, yeah we can do that considering I should talk to my soon to be brother in law about the wedding,"  
  
"But Kurt is only my adopted brother?"  
  
"Yeah I know but he is still family, he should at least join us at the ceremony,"  
  
"Well actually I plan to have everyone at the wedding," she noted checking her new form out for looks.  
  
"The way I see it we can talk about this later, so lets why not go home shall we,"  
  
" Yeah lets do that, we have quite a bit of stuff to do yet, and we haven't even set a date for the wedding so why are we worrying," she said walking over to wake Goku up, considering he had fallen asleep during our little fight.  
  
We headed back and left for home thanking the Kais and agreeing that we would head to the institute during the next week, both of us were looking forward to a long rest before the stay considering that we hadn't seem the X-men for nearly a year already and there would be a lot of visiting to do. I was just curious as to what they would say about her changes over the past year. 


	8. The Big Day Approaching

Saiyan X Chapter 8: The Big Day Approaching  
  
We were off to the Xavier institute leaving on a Wednesday and showing up at the mansion later that afternoon. Passing through Ontario and then heading down to New York, from there we kept to the coast and come up over the back of the mansion landing in the front court yard. As we walked toward the front door Logan was there to meet us.  
  
"Hello Rouge it been a while since you've been home, how have you been?" He asked letting us into the mansion.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, I see the place hasn't changed much over the past few months," she told him.  
  
"Wait is it just me or do you look different from the time when you left?"  
  
"Yeah actually I should because I spent over a year in training with Jared here,"  
  
"No, that can't be because you've only been away from the mansion just over a few months you couldn't have trained a full year," Logan said trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"Jared and I went to place that held a room, this room was a doorway to another dimension in which time slowed down so the expanse of a year on the inside was only a day on the outside. To tell you the truth the expanse goes on forever there is no limit inside the room you can't stray too far from the main door way and sleeping quarters otherwise you could get lost and never find you way out for all eternity," Rouge explained to a very confused Logan.  
  
"So Jared is 27 and you are 22 then,"  
  
"Yeah, with the near year away and the time in the hyperbolic time chamber we have aged about 1½ to 2 years," Rouge explained to him.  
  
"Over this time have you learned anything important or even needy?"  
  
"Well besides from getting my tail back, Jared has helped me train to my SSJ4 level. Actually I just found that a few days ago, we came back here for a few days to finalize my more intense training before the wedding and our weekly routine workout is set,"  
  
"Sounds interesting, I think the professor and the others will be excited to see you and Jared. But something has been troubling me recently because Mystique has been hanging around more often now, and I don't know why. Apparently she talked to Kurt and told him she wanted to talk to you, about what I couldn't have the slightest clue but she wanted to have a word with you," Logan said walking into the mansion with us quick in tow. "From what Kurt said she knew something about Rengus, does the name ring a bell."  
  
"Yeah it does, but that's my father's name how would she know anything about my saiyan family?"  
  
"Beats the devil out of me," Logan said leading us toward the classrooms in the larger part of the mansion where the students had classes. "But I would be cautious about meeting her, she may be planning something."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, but from what I've gone through so far I can hold my own even if something happens,"  
  
"I'll trust your judgment on that one, you know more about your skills and limits than I do,"  
  
"I still thank you for being concerned Logan I just have to deal with this on my own. Jared and I will be heading to my room and I guess we'll see you guys later," she told him.  
  
"Ok, where could I find you if I need you?"  
  
"Well I figure we'll be in the danger room training, so check there first okay," Rouge said walking toward the dormitories on the second level right near the classrooms.  
  
We headed in and unpacked our things making sure the double bed was in order for the evening and dressed into our training suits, which were loose fitting dojo style clothes that had a pair of boots and some weighted wrist bands for more active training. We set up in the danger room activating the gravity generator by remote then transforming, having the added weight helped solidify the ability to hold that form for extended periods of time. I set the gravity generator at about 550X earth's gravity then went to my SSJ4 level, Rouge soon followed and we took our positions on the cold steel floor of the danger room. She leapt, I dodged then gave a round house kick aiming for her head; she ducked then kicked me square in the gut sending me into the steel wall just a short distance away. I pulled myself up trying to smooth the small dent my ass made when it connected with the wall, I dashed at her faking a kick then blocking her knee to my stomach as I grabbed the back of her head and drove her face into the floor below me shaking the room as it connected. She got up rubbing her face and soon took her fighting position again, she jumped at me; we entered a burst zone. Fists and feet flying both of us trying to throw blows at one another but none could connect, then I found my chance; punching her in the stomach I went to knee her in the face but I missed and she ended up grabbing my leg slamming my body face down into the floor. I slowly got up and rose back up to meet her ready for another go. Being about seven to ten feet off the floor it made it easier to maneuver and block her attacks. I leapt at her hoping to get a punch in, she blocked and grabbed my arm hoping to swing me into the floor again, but I was ready for she was about to let go I grabbed her arm and used her momentum to throw her down that much harder. She hit the floor with a crash sending shockwaves through the floor and up the walls, I released and energy attack at her and before she knew it, it had connected and pushed her deeper into the floor shaking the room around us. Picking herself up and wiping the blood from her lip and nose she growled at me in defiance I knew she wanted to go all out but this room could only take so much. With surprising speed she came up head butted me and pummeled me into the floor only then did she release the kamehameha wave driving me deeper into the crater she made (yes I taught her the kamehameha, I mean it's the mother of all energy attacks what would you expect). That blast actually hurt, like my chest was sore, that thing sure packed a punch. I picked myself off the floor and looked at her sitting there quite attentively minding her own, looking past her I seen some movement in the background. Looking up at the control booth I found there to be quite a large group of people gathered there watching us spar. Rouge looked around to find them as well so we decided to call it a day and hit the showers, shutting off the gravity generator we left the room and all the dents we created behind; including the massive five footer in the center. Walking into the hallway we were greeted by Kurt, the professor and Logan.  
  
"That was some pretty intense stuff in there, I can't believe you changed that much in just a short mount of time," Logan said tossing us a towel. "Actually the only reason we headed down here is that we felt you guys shaking the house to pieces."  
  
"Yes quite remarkable, and you Rouge feel comfortable at that gravity level?" the professor asked.  
  
"Yeah actually Jared and I were nearly doing that in our normal forms as is, never mind super saiyan," Rouge explained.  
  
"Wow, you saiyans are something else. Being able to take that kind of abuse to your bodies is quite incredible," the professor said. "What form is this it looks similar to your super saiyan 10 form Jared?"  
  
"These are our SSJ4 levels, I showed 3 to you before I jumped to seven back on the first day we met,"  
  
"Ah yes now I remember, I just can't believe you tore that room up so much, are you injured at all?" the professor asked.  
  
"No not really but we most likely have at least a couple bumps and bruises and that would be about it," I explained to the good professor.  
  
"Man if I went through anything like that I would either be dead or in ICU for about a week," Logan said looking back on the damage.  
  
We left to our rooms to clean up and change for dinner, Rouge and I remained in our SSJ4 forms so she could get used to the power differences and also get used to the draw it put on her body, all I was there for was to give her moral support. We entered her room to find the window open and a cool breeze floating in off the balcony, our bags were on the floor next to the night table on the left side of the bed. Heading in to the bathroom I began to run a bath for Rouge and I; then heading out on the balcony I walked out to get some fresh air. Outside I found swallows dancing about in the air trying to dive for worms and insects, on the railing beside me a crow landed. I decided to shoo it away, before I reached it, it had started to change. Finished a tall and slim blue skinned woman stood before me. Rouge powering down came out from the room and knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Mystique, what are you doing here?" Rouge demanded.  
  
"I've come to talk to you child, and believe me I'm not here to fight with you or your saiyan boyfriend here," she said sitting up on the railing.  
  
"Ok what do you want to talk about,"  
  
"I feel I've kept the truth from you long enough Marie and all that I tell you now will be a bit hard to swallow,"  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me Marie, that's not my name, my name is Rouge!"  
  
"No your name is Marieena we just called you Marie for short, we figured your saiyan name wouldn't quite fit in here on Earth, and somewhere along the way you picked up Rouge then that became your name thereafter," she explained.  
  
"Who do you mean we?"  
  
"Your father Rengus, and I. We decided to name you after his mother who was born on planet Vegeta. We met out in the mountains of Switzerland, I was evading mutant hunters and he was training. One day I had stumbled upon his cabin and unknowingly walked in to seek shelter from a snowstorm that was developing at the peak of the mountain, I found him there watching a fire sitting quietly to himself. At first he was a bit of a hard ass but after a bit of deliberating he loosened up and we soon became favors of each other's company. It was just about a year that I had stayed up there with him, we then decided to marry and settled down hoping to remain hidden from Magneto, who wanted to find me and exploit my abilities as a mutant. Your father didn't care that I was human, or even a mutant for that matter we just wanted be together. Then he found us I was about three months pregnant at the time with you and your father tried to finish him off once and for all. He put up a valiant fight but Magneto got the best of him in the end using the metal replacement parts in your father's body, from his many battles, against him,"  
  
"I can't be your daughter, it's just not possible. All the shit you've put me through and you think you can be my mother!!"  
  
"But it is true Marieena, you are my daughter, your father's fight with Magneto stalled him enough for me to get away from there keeping you and me alive,"  
  
"How does Kurt come into play, how can he be my brother he's not saiyan"  
  
"No he isn't, he is your half brother. I had him with another man but when he found me to be a mutant he cast us both out never wanting to see me or him again," Mystique said developing tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before, if you hadn't started working for him and maybe found me earlier we could have had a decent life together. Where did I go just after I was born?" Rouge asked.  
  
"You went to a foster home, but it wasn't one at random, I had known your first foster mother for several years before I had you and knew your father. Unfortunately you never quite fit in, being a saiyan you had the urge to fight and rise above others around you hoping to become a dominant force. That soon led you out of the home and into another one, and like the others after you just kept running. I advised others that you were my daughter and they were willing to help guide you in the right direction you just needed to find a place that you would fit in and feel comfortable. Which was a bit easier at first but then you mutant abilities emerged and I ended up guiding you to the Xavier institute were I knew you would be happy," she explained coming in and sitting on the bed.  
  
"How does Jared fit into this, you haven't mentioned me getting my tattoos,"  
  
"Your father gave you the tattoos regardless whether he knew if Zarick and Nadia were alive or not, apparently they met back on planet Vegeta and planned there children to one another promising that either one of them would have a daughter and a son," my blue mother in law explained. "I really hope you can bear this because I'm truly sorry for what I've done to upset your life,"  
  
"That I can accept but why did you wait so long to tell me the truth?"  
  
"Well, I felt if you were in my life when Magneto was being his most careful I thought that he might try and take you away from me and change you just like what he did to Kurt," she said to the both of us. "Now that you have found your strength as a saiyan I'm no longer afraid of what he could do to you because you have risen above him and become what I wanted you to be from the start. Your father with a kind and compassionate side,"  
  
"Oh mom, I truly wish you had told me earlier but I know now you had your reasons for what you did," Rouge said breaking in to tears, walking over they embraced in a deep hug.  
  
I was truly happy for them, Rouge or Marieena finally found her mother after thinking she was dead all these years. Walking out on to the balcony I left them with some time to themselves, there is where I felt it a strong presence not far from the mansion. Just then the house started to shake.  
  
"No, he must know I'm here!" Mystique yelled, she didn't have to say another word and we instantly knew who it was. Magneto.  
  
Rouge and I flew out to the front of the house where we seen a tall man, red uniform, wearing a dark helmet. Below him on the ground were his followers. Rouge and I landed, obviously he didn't notice considering he was busy with the mansions security features, he only looked down to find Mystique rushing through the doors right behind us on the steps in the front of the mansion.  
  
"Ah Mystique how nice of you to join us, I'm somewhat curious as why you decided to give Rouge and her friend here a visit!" Magneto called down.  
  
"I've told her the truth, and revealed to her that she is my daughter and my fist born!" Mystique yelled back.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
"Yes those many years ago when you killed Rengus, he was protecting his child and his wife,"  
  
"You conniving bitch, that's the secret you have been keeping from me all this time!!!! I should have killed you when you came crawling to me. Oh well I can just do it now then, there's no time like the present,"  
  
"No you won't," Rouge said stepping forward.  
  
"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it. Your powers are nothing compared to mine,"  
  
"I've learned a few things since we last me met so don't get your hopes up," she said stepping out on to the lawn to get things started.  
  
"Fine then I'll just have to kill you then maybe you'll realize the extent of my power!!!"  
  
She walked out and took her place on the grass, Magneto landed not too far away facing her head on. Watching her I knew what she was going to do but I could tell that Magneto wasn't expecting what she had in store. Rouge took her fighting position, Magneto stood there, and that's when she did it. As she powered up her body rose above the ground enveloped in light and energy, below her the ground parted creating a crater. The ground all around us shook like mad jarring Magneto a bit as she brought up her true power. With a bellowed roar she emerged from the light changed completely by her super saiyan form. I had noticed from behind me that the other X-men were coming from inside the house ready to fight. Moving over to meet them I asked that they not get in the way of her battle.  
  
"What is all this, what are you?" Magneto called.  
  
"My name is Marieena. and I'm a super SAIYAN!!!!!!" she screamed letting her energy flow fourth moving him back against his will.  
  
"No, you are nothing!!!" Magneto roared picking up an iron fountain with his powers and casting it at her.  
  
The fountain bounced off her chest, she was clearly in control of this match. "Go ahead throw anything you want at me I will keep coming back meet you,"  
  
"Oh really, Brotherhood go and take her down,"  
  
"First up was Quicksilver he started doing circles around her to try and confuse her, no match, with one grab she had his neck in between her fingers. She hit him upside the head and tossed him out toward the wall. Next came Avalanche, using his abilities he tried to unsteady her then crush her with the rocks her unearthed. Rising up she expelled her energy tossing him too against the far wall. Saber tooth and the Blob were next to try they ran head on against her. She moved behind them quickly booting them into the mansion wall and disposing of them. Toad being the coward he was, knew he was outgunned and left with his tail between his legs. That left Magneto to deal with.  
  
"I told you nothing could touch me,"  
  
"You'll pay for this child!!!" he cursed.  
  
Something big was going to happen because Magneto was concentrating his energy all around him and into the palms of his hands. Creating a massive beam of magnetic energy he shot it at Rouge, putting up her hands she held it back as it pushed her into the soft soil beneath her feet. This was going to be a challenge, not only for me to watch but for her to deflect as well, we've never came across anything like this before. I could see the fight in her eyes; this was actually a challenge for her, maybe not physically but definitely mentally. Magneto tried to push ahead but he could not move she held him right in place. Digging in she was able to heave the ball of energy into the air away from the two of them.  
  
"That was a neat trick Magneto but it was truly nothing compared to what I can do,"  
  
"Oh really then why did you have trouble with it?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I didn't really know how to handle it, so I was just watching my back. But you have no idea what true power is Magneto, your skills are just brink of what I'm capable of,"  
  
"Fine then show me!!"  
  
"Just to let you know you asked for it," she said crouching down and cupping her hands beside her, I knew what was coming I just hoped she could control it. "Kaaaaaaamaaaaaaaehaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaae HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" she roared out as the blast flew fourth from her hands.  
  
There was a distinct look on Magneto's face as he met the wave head on; it was one of true fear. His body was completely enveloped in the blue wave of energy, only to dissipate seconds after and leave no trace of him.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mystique asked.  
  
"He's gone for good, he'll be in other world by now," I said leaving to talk to Rouge.  
  
"What, you mean he's dead?" the professor asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's off to other world. And once you go there, there is no coming back," I told them.  
  
Walking over to Rouge she seemed a bit uneasy and a bit shaken up by the whole event, I decided to ask her what was going on. "Hey Rouge you don't look to good, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh I feel like I've done the wrong thing, was killing Magneto really a good thing to have happen?"  
  
"Rouge you did what you thought was right and to me that's all that matters right now. He's done some real horrible shit during his life and it was about time for it to stop. I'm just glad your father put his life on the line for you and your mother, your mother did the same to keep you alive my telling Magneto a bunch of lies to keep him wondering what she was truly doing, you've done well," I told her giving her a kiss on the forehead. The two of us gathered over by the others and there were questions to be answered.  
  
"Rouge what was all that there, you've changed so much during the time you were away," Kurt said stepping toward her.  
  
"All that was my training paying off," Rouge noted.  
  
"Your father would be proud of you honey," Mystique said giving Rouge a hug.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" the X-men including the professor belted out.  
  
"Yeah, Rouge is Mystique's daughter, I thought you had found that in Rouge's memories," I said to the professor  
  
"No I didn't, I found that Mystique was Rouge's foster mother for some time but not that!!" the professor exclaimed.  
  
"So that means that Rouge and I are brother and sister?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Not quite, Rouge and you are only half brother and sister, you had a different father than Rouge," Mystique explained.  
  
"At least now I can start calling you sis," Kurt said jokingly.  
  
After that little shocker, we had decided to sit down and start the long planning process of the wedding ahead. Of course Rouge wanted the whole long ceremony and everything, so that set a base to work from. Rouge had started on the guest list and I was planning to invite a special guest just to make the day complete. I put down the Son and Brief families while Rouge invited the X-men and some other close friends. To invite that one certain guest I needed to make a few stops but everything needed to remain a secret just to have that full effect. 


	9. A Super Saiyan Wedding

Saiyan X Chapter 9: A Super Saiyan Wedding  
  
Planning a wedding was hard work you really needed to be thinking in order to set it up properly. We set the date for about two months from now, that gave us plenty of time to prepare and set up, not to mention getting out all of the invitations. We had planned it out at the mansion using the larger back yard overlooking the ocean, there we would hold the ceremony and have the pictures taken. The mansion's main dining hall would be used for our dinner and our dance. I figured the ceremony would be held about 1:00 in the afternoon so that it wasn't too early and people would remember it perfectly. Heading out early I went out towards the Rockies and cut down some fresh timbers that we could saw up to make the archway and the benches that we wanted. Rouge, Kitty, and Gene were making up the invitations while Scott, Kurt, and I worked on the timbers. The woodwork was the hardest and longest part of the whole thing because we had to cure and dry the wood to its proper size, that way it wouldn't shrink over time.  
  
. . .  
  
It was about three weeks before the wedding that Rouge and them finally finished the trim and stuff for the ceremony and by that time also we were finishing the benches and the arch. That day I decided to head out and deliver the formal invitations, first stop was the Brief residence in West city where Vegeta of course was in the gravity room training as usual, Trunks beside him pushing hard as well. I simply came in and gave Bulma the invite and left without a trace. After that I headed to the Son residence and met up with Goku and Chichi. I gave them an invite and headed on my way stopping off at Gohan's and finally my father's home. Once at my father's place I gave the mansion a ring and told Rouge that I would be gone for about a day running some errands so I would see her soon and that I loved her. Heading back to Goku's place I needed to ask him another favor.  
  
"Goku I need your assistance for a bit,"  
  
"Sure Jared but for what?" he asked.  
  
"I need to get to other world,"  
  
"Why would you want to go there we were just up there to help Rouge with her tail,"  
  
"Yeah I know but I want some one close to her to be at the wedding and he is sort of dead right now,"  
  
"Oh I see, and what makes you think that King Kai is going to do this for you?"  
  
"Well since he did it for you I was hoping he could do it for me,"  
  
"I hope he will other wise you're going to be stuck without him," the old saiyan told me.  
  
"Yeah I know, well we might as well be on our way that we have as much time as possible," I told him putting an arm on his shoulder.  
  
Making it up there we went to talk to the West Kai because I needed to strike up the deal with him concerning the wedding. That old coot was a bit hard to find considering that he was always jumping planets and such looking after his fighters and the West side of the universe. Goku and I finally tracked him down on the planet of the Kai's he was out instructing some fighters there on some techniques, to tell you the truth you have to be a skilled fighter to train on the planet of the Kai's for a very few have ever had the privilege of seeing it.  
  
"Hey King Kai how you doing?"  
  
"What! Goku, Jared what are you guys doing up here? This should not be permitted," he said approaching us.  
  
"I just need to ask you a favor okay, all I need is someone to be on earth for one day and that's it, I'll just to find him first," I said explaining my favor to the old Kai.  
  
"Now why should I do this?" he asked.  
  
"Because you did it for Goku and this is far more important than some tournament," I coaxed hoping for him to agree.  
  
"Well if you put it that way it wouldn't seem like such a bad idea. How long did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was really hoping you could regulate his stay by the amount of energy he uses that way since he won't be fighting he could stay a bit longer,"  
  
"You know Jared that would be a hard one to pull off, because he is just a normal soul I don't think he could get these kinds of privileges,"  
  
"Could you please try King Kai, because I really want him on Earth for this wedding it being my wedding and all," I coaxed giving him the "puppy dog eyes" look.  
  
"Okay! Man Jared you drive a hard bargain but I think I would be able to do it,"  
  
"Thanks King Kai,"  
  
"Now Jared you'll have to get the soul and bring him to me, got that. Only then will I know if he can go or not"  
  
Goku and I left over to King Yemma's place to track the soul down, we needed to find out which planet he had headed to when he checked in. If I recall there were several dozen large planets on which he could be staying so we had to know for sure. We arrived to a very stunned King Yemma.  
  
"Goku, Jared WHAT IN THE FUCK are you doing here!!! I thought I said the last visit would be the final one," the good king bellowed at us.  
  
"Hold on, we just need to track down a soul, King Kai wants a meeting with him,"  
  
"Oh really and why didn't he come himself?"  
  
"Because it directly involves me,"  
  
"Okay," he said with a deep sigh. "Who is it? Another fighter I presume,"  
  
"Sort of . He's my father in law," I told him floating above his record books.  
  
"Is that so, and his name?"  
  
"Rengus,"  
  
"Ah here he is, he would be in the Coren nebula on the planet Cartha," Yemma told us. "Yeah he's been there a while hasn't jumped planets either, what's this?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"There is a little footnote right here, funny I don't recall leaving it,"  
  
"Well what's it say?" I asked growing ever more curious.  
  
"Well from what I can read here he and his body were left intact, something about being one of the first of his kind to change, humph. What ever that means?"  
  
"I think what it's getting at is he is one of the first saiyans to change their ways, so this would be like a gift for him, allowing him to keep his body,"  
  
"Could be, I guess you'll have to see when you get him," the king said closing his books and sitting back into his chair.  
  
"Well thanks a lot Yemma and we'll see you later okay"  
  
"See you guys and I hope you find him,"  
  
We left for the planet Cartha right away; since we couldn't teleport there we had to take one of other world's planes. Let me tell you that was one of thee most uncomfortable rides I've ever had in my life. Three hours later we arrived on the planet, most of the people just looked at us, obviously noticing that we didn't have halos around our heads and both of us had tails, so from what I got out of that was that we were very out of place individuals. To make it even worse we decided to fly out to the section of the planet King Yemma was talking about, which really made them uneasy. At least the day was great, the suns were shining and there was a cool breeze coming in off the north, just off the mountain range about 10 miles away. This planet seemed a lot like Earth, well it should considering most of the populous was from our planet, this was they would seem more at home rather than on some alien world. We lowered our altitude and moved slower hoping to pick up on any higher than normal energy signatures. Three hours had passed and we hadn't found a trace of him, Goku and I landed out near a small lake and decided to rest for a bit before looking again, this was taking a lot longer than I thought it would, hopefully we would find him before the day was out, I really didn't want to be late to the mansion and have Rouge worry about me.  
  
Propping myself against a tree to sleep Goku went for a swim and I soon dozed off, I don't know how but in my sleep I felt it. Waking up I quickly dodged to the side, just narrowly missing the energy blast intended for me. Looking around I saw him dash off into the forest; Goku still under the water hadn't heard the blast so he was oblivious to what was happening above. I chased him for a while in my normal form and found I couldn't keep up to him, changing to SSJ4 I quickly caught up and soon cornered the man in a section of trees not far from a rock face. The man didn't seem scared; he was more surprised which didn't seem right at all. He was thin and well built, having a patch over his right eye and scars all along his body; he was truly a warrior having lived his life to the bitter end.  
  
"Who are you, and why did you attack me?" I asked the man.  
  
"The question is what are you," he said uncoiling his tail from around his waist.  
  
"My name is Jared I'm a saiyan half-breed from the planet Earth and I take it you're a saiyan as well," I told him. "Now you have to answer my question".  
  
"First of all Jared I don't answer to anyone. but," he paused for a minute looking me over. "Yes, I knew that name was familiar what is your father's name boy?" he asked seeming intrigued.  
  
"Zarick, why do you ask".  
  
"Ah yes the son of Zarick, and how is my daughter doing, or have you two not met yet,"  
  
"What.YOUR RENGUS!!! Christ I've been looking all over for you,"  
  
"So you have found her then, how is she?"  
  
"She's fine and doing quite well, that's one of the things I need to talk to you about,"  
  
"Oh, pertaining to what young saiyan?"  
  
"Our wedding,"  
  
"Really, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No not at all, I would just like to have you there for the ceremony and stuff because she's never met you and just recently we found out who her mother is," I told him sitting on the cool grass.  
  
"What, you mean to tell me Maron only now just told Marieena she was her mother,"  
  
"Yeah, because she was afraid of what Magneto would do to her if she told Rouge who her family ties lied with,"  
  
"Why did you just call her Rouge?"  
  
"Well that was the name she adopted when she joined a mutant academy to help her learn to control her mutant abilities. The same abilities that she inherited from your wife," I told him looking over to find Goku jumping out of the water finishing his swim.  
  
"I knew she would have my saiyan blood but I didn't expect her to have the mutant genetics as well, quite interesting," he said finding a place in the shade. "I sense a huge power in you what is it, you're holding back a lot of your energy,"  
  
"Yeah, I've broken through and made it well past the legendary level of super saiyan,"  
  
"Yes and so have I, one of the first things that happened when I got here is that my rage got the best of me. Losing a battle is not one of my best suits, especially to a human. There is were I changed, right now I have gone through three different transformations so that would put me a SSJ3 or so," he told me. "And yourself how many have you ascended,"  
  
"I don't think you will believe this but I have discovered an SSJ10,"  
  
"You have got to be shitting me there is no way you can go that far, not even in three life times,"  
  
"I'm being quite serious actually," I explained standing up and backing away from him.  
  
I found a nice spot to start as I glided up ward so I wouldn't do much damage to the surrounding area. Being about five feet off would do it; letting my energy flow through me my change took place morphing my body into the perfect fighter. I deepened roar leapt from my throat as my form took its shape bulging out and bulking up. The white fur on my body started to grow as my hair adjusted to meet it extending down behind my calves. My eyes were the last to finish revealing the beautiful blue left behind. My body's energy left bright arcs all around me discharging into the ground below.  
  
"Holy shit, what a change. I never thought I would see a form the big never mind that powerful," Rengus said watching me walk over.  
  
"I know, when I changed this much of a change was a bit of a shock," I said now looking over my eight foot frame.  
  
"How did you get to this stage Jared?"  
  
"Well I trained to my limits for about four years straight, that meant pushing my body in a gravity simulator all the time being at about 700X earth's gravity,"  
  
"Incredible and you just changed?"  
  
"No, before I changed I basically drained all of my energy away trying to do it, getting fed up I pretty much went into a coma state for about a day or do from utter exhaustion and during that time I unlocked it through myself awakening in my new form," I told him.  
  
"Wow that is something different," he said. "Now that we know why you're here I think we should get to the task at hand,"  
  
"Right, Rengus we're here to take you back to Earth for about two, two and a half weeks that would be about till two days after the wedding," I said allowing myself to power down to normal form".  
  
"You must be nuts, I can't go back to Earth. I'm dead!!!"  
  
"I know it seems a bit odd but we have worked out a deal with the Kai and he is willing to do it,"  
  
"Ok I'll go along with this but only if your sure of it,"  
  
"I'm sure 100%, so are you in,"  
  
"Yeah I'll go I just hopes this works," he said putting his arm on my shoulder.  
  
Goku transported us back to the planet of the Kai's and we found King Kai still there but with a different batch of students. Quietly I snuck up behind the poor man and belted out into his ear.  
  
"HEY KING KAI!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Jared you little son of a bitch I should kill you for pulling a stupid little prank like that," He scolded watching me roll around on the ground busting my gut laughing. "Ugh I hate it when you do stuff like that, did you find that soul you were after?"  
  
"Yes I did and here is King Kai, Rengus"  
  
"Oh I remember this case, one of the first to change so we let him keep his body. As far as him leaving, yeah he can go Bubba will be down two days after the wedding to gather him for other world,"  
  
"Thanks King Kai, Rouge would thank you so much for this if she knew,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah just go already," the little king said going back to his students.  
  
From there we teleported back to the Son household and them Rengus and I flew out to my place to gather some clothing and that for him so he wasn't in his battle attire all the time. Leaving my house it only us about four hours flying time to gat to the mansion considering we weren't flying overly fast and we had to stick along the border so the U.S air force wouldn't try and shoot at us. I gave him the whole story as to how we met and how I discovered her saiyan past, he seemed quite intrigued. Then I mentioned how I found her able to transform into a super saiyan.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait she can't transform she's a female there is no possible way she can become a super saiyan," he told me.  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Saiyan females are born with a gene that disables the possibilities of that transformation," he explained.  
  
"Well she can, when I though about it her genes are mixed human and saiyan so when she was developing the X-gene from Maron blocked out that saiyan hereditary trait giving her the ability to transform," I told him as we approached the mansion.  
  
"Well that explains that," Rengus said seeming reassured.  
  
As we walked into the house I asked Rengus to stay in the foyer and wait for me to call him in. I walked into the kitchen to find Rouge, Ororo, Jean, and Maron working on some of the trim pieces to the archway and flower bundles for each of the benches.  
  
"Hey everyone,"  
  
"Oh hi Jared how was the errand run?" Ororo asked.  
  
"It was fine but I met an old friend along the way though and we got into a discussion and he decided to come back to the mansion for a while and see the wedding,"  
  
"Oh really and why do we need another person at this wedding, its already pretty full with all of us running around," Jean said putting down another bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh I think you'll change your mind once you meet him," I said poking my head out into the hall and calling Rengus in.  
  
As soon as he stepped through the door everyone went silent and Maron's jaw hit the floor. She ran up tears in her eyes bawling her head off embracing him in a deep hug.  
  
"You sack of shit were have you been all this time I though you were dead!!!" she screamed at him pounding on his chest.  
  
"Hey, honey just calm down I did die, and I'm still dead. But Jared went and came to other world, working a deal to have me here for the wedding. I guess he knew how much it would mean to you and Marie if I were here to see it,"  
  
"Oh Jared than you, this really means a lot to me. To tell you the truth I would have never expected it," Rouge said coming over and giving me a deep kiss.  
  
"Your welcome honey," I told her giving her a kiss back.  
  
Just then a small alarm went off on my watch telling me it was time for our afternoon training session  
  
"I'm sorry to break up the family reunion, Rouge and I have to go and do our training routine, and if you need us we'll be in the danger room so see you in about an hour or so," I told them walking out of the room.  
  
Leaving the kitchen Rengus followed us to the doors of the danger room, and from there he went up to watch us in the control room. Rouge asked for the gravity generator to be turned on and set to about 450X where we would be comfortable. Since this had to be training we set the danger room about a level 8, 12 being the highest. She transformed into her SSJ4 level as I headed to SSJ3. All of the features of the danger room came out, there were steel walls, laser guns, and even flamethrowers all around us. With that we started our spar. Rouge leapt at me and took a swing; I dodged (barely) and grabbed her foot on the way by. Spinning her around and around I pulled her head through two of the six steel walls. Slowly getting up she spat a bit of blood and charged me, I blocked two of the three she swung at me; the third connected and sent me into one of the laser guns at the far end of the round room. She picked me up and forced my face through one of the steel walls and then let me be. I got up and charged her head on, she got ready to block me as I then teleported behind her and used and energy attack to blast her into the wall ahead of me. Picking herself up we went at it again and we fought hard knocking each other around the room as if we were rag dolls. Each of our punches that connected sounded like the shots of heavy long range guns going off, all of course echoing off the steel walls of the room. Slamming me against the wall of the room she grabbed the back of my head a smashed my face into the foot thick steel. I pulled away to find an impression of my face still there permanently locked in the metal. I turned to find her swinging for me, ducking I got a clear shot at her gut sending her upward. I chased after her and got above her, then changed to SSJ4 and slammed both of my fists into her back sending her crashing into the floor below. I came back down to the floor to find her picking herself up and breathing hard, and to tell you the truth I was getting really tired myself which wasn't normal but then again we had gravity working against us pulling us down that bit more all the time. We decided to call it a day and go and wash up, Rengus was there to meet us and he had a lot to say about our abilities. He was a bit surprised to find that I sparred with her to that intensity, most people when they sparred they would simply just have run through the usual moves and went into a small session where nobody would get injured. Us on the other hand constantly did serious damage to our bodies and let me tell you we felt every bit of it.  
  
For the next couple weeks we gave Maron and Rengus their own room and they were happy to have it let me tell you, if you know what I mean. Let me forewarn you when saiyans make love it isn't real soft and sensual like humans do it, it is tough and right down to the point leading to broken bones and plenty of bruises there have been many of times now that Rouge and I needed slings and such, that wasn't from training. Of course Rouge and I slept in the one room and that was fine enough, we were getting married after all and wasn't like we hadn't done it, jeez if your that ignorant you spent the next six months alone with the same person your going to marry it can get heated.  
  
The next two weeks went by in a blinding flash, and we had finally done what we needed to do as far as decorations and other invitations, catering, and music for the dance. There were still a few things as bartending and the men's suits. The women already had what they were going to wear, since it would be such a big thing that was one of the first things we had done. As far as the women, they would be wearing a nice casual red dress, something a bit long so it would just reach their matching shoes. It would be open on the shoulders like the weeding gown and the guys on the other hand would be wearing something a bit more formal than that because it would be the easiest to choose. So we have a classic black suit with a white undershirt and a nice pair of dress shoes. Me myself would be wearing a Black suit except I would be in my SSJ4 form while wearing it. Rouge would be in her SSJ4 form and have an elegant white dress, low cut exposing her shoulders a bit more, of course she would have the standard bouquet of flowers; we decided to stray away from the veil considering the veil would be another $200. The bouquet would be hand picked the day before the ceremony. Oh I almost forgot the guys would be in their SSJ forms for the ceremony, Goku at his SSJ3, Gohan @ SSJ, Goten @ SSJ, Vegeta @ SSJ3, Trunks @ SSJ, Rengus @ SSJ3, and my father @ SSJ 3. Now from how I visualized that in my head it should work and look great.  
  
There were those few days before the wedding that I thought we weren't going to make our date and that everything around us would end up as a nervous wreck, but thankfully we got through it and we did have everything done before the wedding. The second last evening before I walked out into the back yard to have a final look before our last day of preparation I should have been sleeping but I was too restless, and to tell you the truth the scene that was before me was beautiful. Having the hand built benches and archway was a great touch not to mention the subtle lighting that we had installed for the evening celebration. We had placed potted flowers all over the place and timing them right they should be open and blooming for the ceremony, I hope. I decided to sit down and relax a bit in the first bench right before the archway, then I heard someone coming behind me, it was Mystique or Maron I should say.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either could you Jared?" she asked sitting next to me.  
  
"No, I just hope everything goes alright," I said sitting back in the bench. "Why can't you sleep? I thought Rengus would be the one to be walking around in the middle of the night,"  
  
"Well Rengus that oaf he could sleep anytime he wanted to but this is my one and only daughter and for her I want it to be perfect, so I can't help but worry," she explained. "Jared, I'd just like to say thank you,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For all of this, you gave me the courage to finally do what I should have done years before this. I also thank you for allowing me to see Rengus, for this last while it has truly meant a lot to us both I just wish it could have been longer,"  
  
"Well you welcome, I truly wanted Rengus to be here for his daughter, I know I could have asked my mother to join us but it would be too hard on my father to have her down for this short while, they were so deeply in love that nothing would separate them, only.death did. When I was younger I had my first SSJ transformation back in high school when someone close to me died, I could never forgive myself for what I didn't do to help her. From there I stopped attending school, working at home it was easy for me to make a living, having the brute force that I had. I kept up with my training and pushed myself farther and farther, I was working with my SSJ 2 form when he arrived. He took my mother and wanted us to tell him the untold differences between the Earth to Namekian dragon balls for he needed to know how to use them here. Instead of listening my father tried to fight and get her back but it was no use, that old Namek killed her sending my father into a rage that I had never seen come over him before. That's when he changed to super saiyan; I arrived to the scene to find my mother dead and my father just on the brink of death. To tell you the truth that pushed me farther emotionally than ever before, that old Namek watched me transform up to my SSJ3 form on that spot right before him. I was so filled with rage I couldn't control my power, my senses were zoned out and I went through several cases of tunnel vision. Even though I had the power to destroy him right then and there I had more enjoyment of beating the pulp out of him instead. I became like a deranged psychopath I started to have fun with his body as I pulled it through trees and cliff sides, then pummeling it into the ground below. From what my father said, apparently I had broken every bone in his face at least twice and ripped one arm off, I also crushed his rib cage and deflated a lung causing strenuous breathing and blood to enter the windpipe not to mention all of the other bones I had broken in the process. From there is when I came to and just put him out of his misery. After the funeral service my father was very distant from me, going out and training to release the anger inside of him I imagine that he was also scared of what I had become when my mother had died. So between him and my mother there was an eternal bond, to have her come back and then have to see her leave again would be too hard on him," I explained to my soon to be mother in law.  
  
"Wow that's tough I never though she had died like that, in such a fucked up scenario too," she said standing up. "Well even though we can't get too much rest we should at least try to, so I bid you good night son."  
  
"Good night to you too.mom," I said, that felt all too weird but it did feel comforting.  
  
Today was the last day before the big event and now everyone would start to get ready for the ceremony. The Son's were the first to arrive and then the Briefs, my father soon after that and we planned out were everyone was going to go. The day itself was very peaceful and calm, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Being such a nice day Rouge and I decided to spar outside, giving everyone a good show. We took our sparring session out on the front yard of the mansion were it would be nice and open. Rouge and I fought hard with her and I both in our SSJ4 forms and powered right up, as we battled around the yard all of the saiyan guys were cheering us on and all of the women were just sitting there bored out of their minds with nothing better to do. Just finishing, Rouge went in for a shower while all the others guys wanted to have a spar against me excluding my father, Goku, Vegeta, and Rengus. Oddly enough the only full blood saiyans there at the time. All the others were ready and willing to try their luck, which meant that I had Gohan, Goten, Trunks, trying to fight little old me.  
  
"How about you try and get me at one of my toughest forms?"  
  
"Sure why not," Gohan said powering up to his SSJ level.  
  
"Fine then, just let me warn you that you asked for it," I told them starting my transformation.  
  
Within no time at all I had emerged in my SSJ 10 form, I could hear Vegeta on the step telling my father this was going to be good to watch. Goten and Trunks went up to their SSJ 3 forms, both of which they newly acquired not too long before this. Flying back they came after me Gohan caught up and swung at me that was a no, no. For I just grabbed his arm and swung him around to bat Goten out of the way. Trunks was up to try his luck, locking arms he struggled to break my hold and I simply picked him up and tossed him to the side. Gohan and Goten came back at me trying to hit me and I easily blocked all of their moves, knocking Goten off to the side it was just Gohan and I the harder he tried the easier it was for me to pick up that frustration was setting in and something was about to happen. With a sudden burst of energy he caught me off guard and knocked me back about a foot or so and that's when it happened. Gohan was changing his body enveloped in golden light as he ascended. I decided to help him out so I gave him a few good jolts of energy to boost him that much more. Finishing his transformation he emerged changed completely. He was now a super saiyan 3, I watched as he examined his newly acquired form very impressed at the new levels of power he obtained. There was something else that caught my eye after this.  
  
"Hey Gohan nice look but I think there is something else that came with it?" I told him as he turned to find his body had sprouted a new tail.  
  
"That is cool, I feel so different now. This huge energy jump was what I needed, and to have my tail to come back that is an unexpected bonus as well," he told he relaxing for the moment.  
  
"Well I think we're done for the day unless anybody else like the old timers over their want to try their luck against me," I called out to the three of them out on the step.  
  
"No thanks Jared were just fine right here," Goku said going back to the conversation the four of them were having.  
  
We decided to call it a day and we headed inside to clean up a bit before dinner would start. I decided to warn everyone who was making dinner that it would have to be big, and when I mean big I mean big especially since Goku and Gohan are eating we'll need a lot of food.  
  
I'm glad to say that dinner went over quite well; Goku and Gohan behaved themselves and ate well there was a small bit of leftovers in the end which was nice to have instead of every one scrambling for more. After showing everyone to their rooms we said goodnight and slept in anticipation of the day ahead of us.  
  
I was glad to wake up to find that sun was shining and that meant a gorgeous day ahead and there was a vice light breeze to top things off. Crawling out of bed I opened the windows out to the balcony and let the fresh air pour into the room behind me, this in turn woke Rouge up and she was relieved to find that it was as nice at we had hoped. Walking downstairs we found that pretty much everyone was up besides Vegeta and Gohan, who had come down right behind us about five minutes later. Planning out the day we went our separate ways allowing the girls to get their thing done while us guys went out and swam in the ocean for a bit. Let me tell you that the Atlantic Ocean has got to be the coldest body of water in the world for I froze my ass off for the first five minutes trying to get accustomed to the temperature of the water. We must have been down there for about three hours because by the time I checked my watch it was time for us to get back so we could change for the ceremony and that worked out perfectly. Changing into our suits was a snap all of us were changed and ready to go within half an hour and that included showering all of us as well. We gathered at the back doors of the mansion where I peered out to find our guests already there and waiting, looking down the aisle I found the professor in between the archway ready to perform the ceremony. Queuing the music I thought to myself "here we go" and took Maron's arm and began to lead her down the aisle followed by my best men and Rouge's best women joined at the arm as well. I guided Maron to her seat and took my place up neat the arch, behind me the best men and women took their places and waited for the bride. First came Bra and Pan, they were the flower girls followed by Rengus and Rouge. As soon as I could see her, my heart went soft, she never looked so beautiful as she did then and right then and there I swear I was about to break into tears. She and Rengus walked right up the aisle before I met them and brought Rouge up to the professor. It had begun.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two Marieena and Jared in matrimony. I ask now that you two read each other your vows," the professor spoke. "Jared".  
  
"Rouge the first time I met you I knew it was love at first site, this was something was going to last forever. I will love you with all my heart and soul, forever in your graces. I will be by you side till only death will part us,"  
  
"Marieena,"  
  
"Jared when we first met I thought that you were a bit self centered and only cared about himself above anything else, but the more I got to know you the more I was wrong. You are the one and only for me and nothing will break that bond between us,"  
  
"Thank you for that. Now anyone that wishes these two be not wed please speak now or forever hold your peace. no. then we shall continue. Jared, Marieena I ask that you two gather your rings. Jared you and Marieena may place the rings on each other's fingers pledging that you will be faithful to each other and will care for each other in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."  
  
"We do."  
  
"With that said you Jared may now kiss you bride,"  
  
The End 


End file.
